Rose's and Dimitri's Secret Child
by mywish21
Summary: Rose and Dimitri had a child named Ebony. She is sent away to another family to keep her safe. She doesn't know that she was adopted. And one day her 'parents' split, her mother becomes and abusive drunk leaving Ebony on her own, and one day she becomes to much to handle. Her adoptive mother has no choice but to send her away to her real family because she is trouble. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**_Rose's and Dimitri's secrete child_**

**A.N: Hi this is my second fan fiction. Okay so this is based off an idea of mine. Rose and Dimitri have had a child (just pretend that it is capable for them to do so.) She was sent away for her own safety and as was to be sent back to her parents at twelve. Although she had no idea that she wasn't related to her fake parents. Her fake parents had broken up and her father had left her, her mother became too drunk to care or return her and lost contact to her real parents, Rose and Dimitri, she abuses the child. (They are still Dampires don't worry!) Her mother abuses her and the girl became too much trouble and her fake mother gave up and is trying to return her. By the way she does not meet Rose and Dimitri in this chapter all though maybe the next.**

**On a completely unrelated note I wouldn't mind having an editor, please contact me if you wouldn't mind doing the job. Please review and enjoy!  
Disclaimer: My name is not Richelle Mead, it is Charli; I guess you know what that means. Please read and Review, enjoy xoxoxo!**

I sat still and emotionless as he poured cold coke down my back, and I stood there waiting like a predator waits for its prey to make the first move before striking it with an easy manoeuvre and killing it. I then felt the ice slide down my shirt. That was it for me; I totally lost it, so much for keeping calm. I threw him up against the wall my fist balling up in his collar and without thinking twice about it I punched him hard and fast and with elite grace. Blood splattered against the wall, painting my mark there, it trickled down like when you flick your paintbrush at a canvas. Only my canvas was a wall, my paintbrush was my fist and the colouring was blood. I smiled cruelly, and hit him again; he shrunk to the ground and covered his face; his cruel smile wasn't there now, but mine replaced his. God I had been waiting to do that for months. My fist moulded into his cheekbone perfectly as if I was destined to punch the guy- hell maybe it was. _One_ my fist hit his socket- that's for dumping my heartbroken friend; _Two_- that was for being a bully every time he saw the chance and took it because "I wasn't allowed to hit him." Stuff that rule- you know what- jack the rules. Three that's for- there was no three.

Someone's hands had wrapped around my waist and pulled me off him. My head was pounding and was fuzzy, I was on pure adrenaline, living it and breathing it. I almost spat on him as I watched him sit up, blood was caked around the side of his face, he sat there, crying; god he was weak. This was _my _piece of art, _my_ marking. I stared to squirm in the person's wrath; I wanted to hurt him so bad it ached. My fists were twitching as if I was ready to punch someone. Everyone was staring at me- but I couldn't blame them, I mean who doesn't stare when you see a sixteen year old girl just beat the hell out of someone. Then Ms Ramos walked through the crowd and I then just stopped. "My office now." She said in a deadly calm voice to me and narrowed her eyes. "EVERYONE ELSE BACK TO CLASS!" She snapped, "Ebony Vasilisa Viktoria Carter what do you think you were doing?" Question Ms Ramos in her steady calm voice, I knew it she was waiting for the right opportunity to pounce. I shrugged, "punching someone…. Unless I was giving him flowers. But I was pretty sure I was punching him." I said sighing, "THAT"S ENOUGH MY OFFICE NOW!" She screamed.

I followed her into the room, "sheesh woman chill." I said, Ms Ramos had shut the door behind her and looked at me expectantly at whoever was holding me, I turned around and he had exited the room. "Come here." She said, "I knew it! I thought so it's true!" I shouted randomly. "What?" she growled. "YOU have an undying love for me, that's why you have me in here" I said slowly making sure she understood me. "Now I understand that you love me, there's enough of me to go around for everyone but you are an exception, a no one. No Ebony for you! You don't get any of this loveliness, otherwise you'll poison me" I said trying to throw her off track, "THAT'S IT!" Ms Ramos shouted so loud I almost had my eardrums burst. She took a shuddering breath calming down. "You are expelled Ebony Vasilisa Viktoria Carter hereby from this day on." I stared at her shocked; damn this is my fifth school I have been expelled at. Most schools take two years for me to get kicked out of; this one took me sixth months. And this one was for troubled teens they should be used to this kind of behaviour, but judging by Ms Ramos' expression I must have been too much. "Is this because I took Mr Glass' car for a joyride?" I asked quietly "because that was ages ago". "No you are JUST TO MUCH!" She shouted then sighed. "Just go home."

I stared at my house, it looked beautiful. Vines dishevelled the pipes which were outside the brick house. The circular wooden door added to the look that made it mysterious even to me at this day. But to ruin it all, I could smell alcohol even out here and smelt burnt cigarettes. My mother had been like this since my father left her. I was left to look after myself, and pay rent with my part time job. I could already tell my mother would be drunk; she would hit me a few times; but even when she hurts me I can't hit her back all I can do is pry her hands off me. I love her too much; she's my mother- my blood. And I would go to bed and work all day tomorrow and the next and the next until she finds me another school.

I walked inside and saw my mother sprawled across the couch in front of me. My mother looks nothing like me; she has beautiful fiery red hair that hung in loose curves around her face, and stunning green eyes, which were now squinting at me in anger. I look nothing like my mother, I have wavy brown hair and almost black coloured eyes; I have more curves then my mother and my posture was confident while she slouched; I was beautiful and I knew it, but I was still insecure; but I was amazing at hiding it. I looked foreign compared to my mother, I look part Russian and the weird part is, it's in my DNA and not in my parents; I don't look anything like my father either.

My mother was sitting on a man's lap- just sitting there nothing else. This was another one of my mother's boy toys. And by the looks of it he was extremely drunk as well, they had just pulled apart and stop swallowing each-other's faces as soon as I walked in. "I thought you were meant to be at school." She spat at me, "I…" I stuttered, "I was expelled again." I said quickly, when I said it, it tasted like bile in my mouth, she screamed at me. "You are good for NOTHING! All you do is go and ruin my life why did I have you!" She spat at me, I stood there calmly, _don't let it get to you, don't let it get to you_, I thought. The man got up and my mother nodded.

"You are a feisty one." He said and grabbed my hips, pulling me to him, "Your mothers no fun you look better, more curves." OH MY GOD! I thought, my thoughts racing a million miles an hour, I quickly weaved his grip and kneed him where it hurt, and he faltered before he sticked at me. He had punched me right in the jaw. Without wavering I had punched his back, he fell to the ground and I kicked him. I don't know how long I hit him or kicked him or punched him for, or how long my mother tried to shake me off him. But my knuckles started to hurt and ache and my muscles stung. Blood was cracked around my hands and the man was close to unconsciousness sobbing underneath me. "GO!" I screamed at him, "leave and run before I change my mind!" I screamed, through gritted teeth. Throwing myself off him "And don't ever hurt a girl like that again or you will have hell to pay!" he scrambled up beneath me and fell to the ground before collecting himself up and ran out of the house, blood pouring down his face and sweat beaded at the back of his neck.

My mother's voice cracked like a whip at me. "You are PATHETIC!" She screamed before hitting me down to the ground. I didn't try to stop it, I just sunk to the ground and gritted my teeth with tears welting in my eyes. She loomed over me her shadow overcasting my whole body before kicking me in the ribs. It was a beautiful and perfect kick in a way. But the pain stung and I moaned blood gurgling in my mouth. Maybe I did deserve this, maybe I did. I felt her backhand my cheek and slap me repeatedly. Her bear bottle had smashed on my arm and I screamed and clenched my teeth. The pain subsided the thoughts racing through my head; I heard nothing but a dull throb and a flash of white and red. Glass had smashed open my skin like an open waterfall. Crusted blood stuck on my clothing and swum around me enclosing me, glass was still flecked in my skin. "PATHETIC YOU HEAR, YOU'RE WORTHLESS!" My mother screamed at me, I was determined to do it and I did the one thing I had never done before. I hit her back. My fist had moulded into her perfect skin, it hit her jaw, and it was a perfect left uppercut. I heard something brake, a snap maybe, and blood gushed out of her mouth. Then everything stopped, I heard the silence first before I heard the screams, everything seemed to have slowed down and I just mentally stopped thinking before I was yanked by my hair and up. I screamed even though I didn't know where I was, that was until I felt it. We were in the car; my mother had immediately sobered up. "You were forced on me, I didn't really have you, and you don't look anything like me. Your father's Russian and your mother's a trouble maker just like you. Their dampires, they'll explain it to you. I am taking you to your real parents, you biological ones- I can't put up with you anymore." She laughed, "You'll fit right in. Their names are Dimitri and Rose."

**Please R&R!**


	2. A Warm Welcome

**_Rose and Dimitri's Secrete Child_**

**A.N: I hope you enjoy this account I am still looking for editor and would be happy with anyone, being an editor means that you get to read the chapters earlier on. IN this Chapter she does meet Rose and Dimitri to answer your questions, I hope you enjoy this chapter very much, I personally love this chapter. Please read and review and enjoy XOXOXO!**

The car lunched me forward and I felt the engine splutter. It had been two whole days, two whole days stuck in a car; with the person I hate most in the world, my mother. I sat in the passenger seat, moaning the whole way and insisting that I was her biological daughter. At one point my mother had had too much to drink and I had to drive for four hours listening to her directions.

"Oi Lynn, take out that cigarette and hear me out, are we there YET!" I said clearly and yelling at my mother. That was when the car stopped, I fell forward and the seatbelt saved me just in time. "We're here" she said in a monotone voice. "Now I never want you to have contact with me ever again, I swear I never looked after such a peasant and pathetic child." Tears shone in my eyes, I knew she had hated me all this time, but was she really just going to drop me off at this place and leave me behind forever and pretend that I never really existed. I looked up off the gravel, holding only my iPhone and nothing more; she was slowly shutting the door; I guess she was going to. "Wait" I said suddenly, she looked up at me, and her luminous green eyes were expecting me to apologize for being her child, her responsibility even though she failed at being a parent. I don't know what I was going to do, fall to the ground and beg for her not to leave me? - Hell no, "You know what, Mother?" I practically spat, tears welling in my eyes, "I hope you have a good life clutching onto a bottle, killing yourself with cancer and be with one of those boy toys for the rest of your life, it will be perfect for you!" I screamed at her as she drove off, dust clouding around me.

I sat there, standing at the gates at a school. It looked like gothic towers looming over one another, the garden in front of me looked dead and it was the middle of the night and people were roaming around everywhere, _maybe it's a boarding school_ I thought, but this mustn't be your typical one because I saw kids playing outside at twelve o'clock _at night_. In front of me on a moulded and old sign said _St Vladimir's'_. That was when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, instinctively I flipped them over my back and then placed my foot on the attacker's throat and I unsheathed a knife and held the hilt, and pressed the cool blade at his throat. "Who are you?" I demanded.

That was when a whole heap of people in the same clothing came and swarmed around me, pinching at my fabric and taking me off him. I then noticed that for the first time, the people that were in front of me had the same build as me; a willowy, tall, slim and strong appearance. "How did she take down one of our best guardians!" People demanded, "She's a child". "I'm sixteen" I snapped. "We need you to leave now!" One of the 'guardians' demanded, "WAIT!" I demanded, "I-I need to um see, Rose and Dimitri" I said quietly, "she's an imposter!" One of the yelled, I heard courses of agreement. Then I felt a jab in the rib, I cried out and smothered the scream quickly, I felt blood slowly stain my shirt. That was it, I was in battle mode; I was unable to process my thoughts, all I knew was to fight and unable the opposition to fight back at me.

I punched someone, their skin felt like metal; I had hit their bone, their temple; they were out cold. I heard their piercing scream as the person collapsed to the ground like nothing, and I watched the blood spill through the grass, like a wildfire. Someone was raging up behind me and swung an object at me, a knife. Oh my god, they were trying to kill me, I dodged the knives blow and spun around and launched my leg out into my attackers stomach, with such a force that they were on the ground spewing up the nights contents. I muttered a really colourful word under my breath that would have had my mother rung while I was at school. I spun and took the knife and twirled it with expertise with my fingers, I wasn't going to use it unless it was my last valid option. I felt a fist at my stomach and heard a scream, it was mine; and another one was bubbling and rising up in my throat.

It tasted like bile as I spat blood out onto the grass. The midnight moon reflecting on all our bodies as we fought in an hour glass. I felt a blade pierce my skin and I screamed and crumpled to the ground, I pressed the blade which was still in my arm, against my wrist, I knew I had been stabbed in the stomach. I had to get up though, I had to get up and fight for my point until death. I was clenching my stomach while I took two more people down. But the next person I grasped onto their wrist and held my blade up to his neck, his breathing had slowed down, and I had made sure he was incapable for moving out of my grasp. The bystanders had all ran away except for a few, and people were screaming at me. "I just need to see Rose and Dimitri, their my… parents." I gasped out the last words, before collapsing to my knees, I clutched my stomach and words failed me, blood was staining through my clothes and sticking them to my skin, I was spewing up red contents and oh my god the pain was explanatory. My clothing was immediately crusting with blood while new blood stained my hands. _One_ I can feel my heartbeat racing and now slowing down on me. _Two_, the pain is forcing me to grit my teeth and my screams were heavy even though I was subsiding them. _Three_, people were swarmed around me and lifting me up on a stretcher. And then words failed at me and my heart stopped.

My eyes were crusted together making it incapable for me to see through them, I wanted to look; I really wanted to look. Was I dead? That was the question that had been floating around my brain for hours. Even though I had heard voices, if I opened my eyes would I see white and pearly gates or reality or even hell? But then I felt the excruciating pain that made my veins turn to liquid acid, it was killing me. I felt like screaming in my loudest voice possible, the pain oh god. It felt like I had just been lit, like I was roasting alive in my own pain. The thumps of my head echoed what I was feeling and I felt my heart lurch at my rib cage as if trying to get out.

Then I opened my eyes. Quite miraculous really given the circumstances, but I did it. My eyelids fluttered open and I saw nothing but white, maybe I was dead after all. No I wasn't it couldn't be because I saw the room now, it was a hospital room. White walls, white tiles, while ceiling, white sheets, white paper thing wrapped around my body, it was a typical hospital room.

Then the door opened, two people walked in, a man and a woman. The man had a beautiful dark Russian complexion, his eyebrows knitted together in anxiety. His eyes were a caramel brown and his hair matched it, he had a very nice build and looked in his mid-thirties. Then a scream bubbled up in my throat, the woman was the spitting image of me, half Turkish, with beautiful, dark auburn hair with black streaked through it, her eyes were almost so dark that they were black, she had nice curves and was extremely skinny but had muscle, she held her posture up in a confident way. But I bet that she inside was insecure but amazing at hiding it. She looked at me in the eyes; tears welling in hers matching mine. "What's your name" she demanded, "what's yours?" I said shooting up, on guard and alert before groaning, I forgot about the fact that I had just been stabbed in the chest, I tried not to wince as some stiches drew undone. "Rosemarie Hathaway" she said trying to control her emotions, I gasped, Rose! But I knew I could not be excited yet "what's your name?" I demanded to the man, his eyes practically shone. "Dimitri Belikov", I smiled "now what's yours" the woman said impatient and fiddling and jumping, _just like me_. "Ebony Vasilisa Viktoria Carter" I said in my most formal voice. Then tears leaked out of the woman's eyes and the man supressed a smile. "Ebony, we're your parents" Rose said.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter please R&R!**


	3. Reality kicks in

_**Rose and Dimitri's secrete child **_

**K for me it's finally school holidays, FINALLY! But then yet again I blew of the last day of school for the term today, so it's not technically School holidays. YET! In this one I will openly say that Ebony almost dies in this one again because the stiches ripped open. I have been really busy but yeah I managed to right this for you. I do not own the characters Richelle Mead does, please R&R and enjoy!**

"No, no, no it's impossible. I mean look at me I can't possibly be like you, I have been kicked out of six school now, SIX. I manage to get into a fist fight once a week, at LEAST. I am too much damn trouble; it's obviously not hereditary because you seem well normal." I looked up tears brewing in my eyes. I slowly sat up before grabbing my clothes and bolting for the bathroom, I was going to get changed and leave.

My hands fumbled on the clothes waistband and buttons. I was in daggy cargo pants that held pockets full of knives, which I looted of course and a black tank top. I threw on combat boots and then I screamed, a loud and painful scream, it felt like my heart was wrenching out of my chest, the spot was where I got stabbed. I felt the stiches unlace one by one, each time one did, and the string was red. I clenched my fists together and dropped to the ground breathing shallow breaths. The pain was inexpressible; I gritted my teeth with tears unwittingly dampening my cheeks. I was trying to prevent it but I couldn't subside it, I let out a bloodcurdling scream. It felt like some had repressed the blade into my stomach and drove it home through the heart, like someone was blindly trying to yank the organs out of my body. Blood stained my hands and stuck the fabric to my bare skin, blood was encircling around me, my breaths became more shallow as I tried to calm down my blind panic, this was twice as worse as last time, the pain and the agony. I don't know why I thought of God in this moment, but I think it is natural for someone to think of him before they plunged to their death. I knew I wasn't going to die, but it certainly felt like I was.

I think that when you are begging for yourself not to die or wishing that you would die because of the pain, is normal. You would be begging for yourself to live because it shows that you have sanity and humanity, most people are afraid of dying which is why it's natural, yet I am not afraid. Although when you are begging for yourself to die shows that you are brave and standing up to the face that you greet death, it is normal, yet I do not feel that either. Which is why I have never felt so inhuman in my life, the reason why I do think I am callous is because I am doing neither. Instead I am thinking of nothing, like as if I was meditating but I am not doing that at all, I am just thinking of nothing with my fists clenched at my sides. I am not even fazed on how much blood is underneath me or on the walls. I know that I am dying yet I am not doing anything about it.

That was one the door flew off its hinges and hit the wall behind me, splinters of wood were flying everywhere, and I stood up and crumpled to the floor again. Dimitri had kicked the door open, with one kick, Rose stood behind with a determined look on her face before she flew over to me. "Leave me ALONE!" I yelled then sighed "Just leave me." Then darkness enveloped me for the second time.

That was when I unplastered my eyes again, Rose was leaning on Dimitri's shoulder asleep and Dimitri was fully alert. I stared at them, Dimitri looked content then he noticed me. He peered over my face, then I noticed his complexion was the same as mine, I had his angular cheekbones and my nose was sharpened the same way, then I looked at Rose, I had her hair colour, an auburn colour with black streaked through it, my eyes weren't a creamy caramel brown like Dimitri's but a pitiless black like Rose's almost so brown that you couldn't see the pupil which is why I referred to it as black. I shared the same figure as Rose's it was a beautiful tall figure with big curves, we were both extremely skinny but had muscle on our shoulder, arms and legs enough to surprise an attacker that you had that much force. I had puckered lips like hers, which were a natural shade of rosy pink and that was where the similarities ended.

But I was almost the spitting image of my parents, I screamed aloud and then Rose woke up and became alert, she jumped on her heels and looked around, "I look too much like you not to be your daughter." I whispered, Rose beamed and Dimitri had a smile tugging at his lips. "So tell me how?" I asked, "Okay Ebony" Dimitri said, now smiling at me. His voice was low and laced in a Russian accent; mine was laced with a beautiful sweet melody of a Russian and charming Turkish accent, that I could make sound really menacing.

"There is an extra world hidden in your own. You've heard of vampires' right?" I nodded furrowing my eyebrows together, "well this world is filled with vampires, there is Moroi, whom are good vampires and do not harm your world, they live normal lives like humans only needing to drink blood, each Moroi user specifies in an element; fire, water, air or earth or in rare cases spirit. The elements can give you magic powers that you can use, for example water can fill up a tank with their own will, so on. Spirit is extremely uncommon, you can use it to bring people back from the dead, heal, aura etcetera. " 

Then Rose piped in, "there is also another type of vampire, they are called Strigoi they feed from innocent people and Moroi, they only way to be a Strigoi is if you a Moroi bites someone and feeds on them until they die willingly or if someone gets bitten. Strigoi are eternal unlike Moroi and can be turned back to their original state by a Spirit user; Dimitri was bitten and became a Strigoi but is now normal again because he was turned back." I gaped and then Dimitri started to talk again "this is the part where we come in, we are called Dhampires, and it is our sole purpose in life to defend the Moroi, because that is who the Strigoi primarily try to kill. Once we finish school we must live alongside a Moroi to protect them, we learn combat and will fight back if a Strigoi attempts to murder and kill them. Dimitri and I had you we are both Dhampires making you one to." She said

**I am not sure if those explaining paragraphs made exact sense, please tell me if they don't. I hope you enjoyed and please Review! XOXOXO**


	4. Reunions and Sparing

_**Rose's and Dimitri's Secrete Child**_

**I have been writing at least one chapter every day you lucky ducks! Now it is officially school holidays. I am still looking for as editor as well, I absolutely love this chapter and you get to meet Lissa, Christian and Adrian in this chapter! Let's just say that Christian's immaturity gets the better of him and Ebony's sided with Dimitri and immediately doesn't like Adrian.**

**Disclaimer: Well, er, um. I know that you guys thought I molested Richelle Mead into giving me Vampire Academy but sadly no, I didn't want to stalk anyone today I wanted to fan girl. SOOOOO no I don't own Vampire Academy.**

That was the first time I had ever embraced my biological parents as if we were a real family, that is the first time that I had ever actually a family, even when I thought Lynn was my mother, I never considered her as one. Then someone walked through the door, "Oh my god DAWN!" I shouted she was my best friend even at my last school; she had beautiful blonde hair that hung in loose curls up to her shoulders, which flounced as she ran over to me. She had beautiful blue, water eyes; she didn't have as much of a figure, but her beautiful face made up for it.

I got up and practically ripped the sheets off me, "Oh my god you're not hurt are you?" I said checking her skin, she laughed a melodic tune. "I'm not hurt what about you? You're the one who got stabbed after all." She asked "I'm fine" I said laughing with her. "So are you a Moroi?" I asked, because she didn't really have the Dhampire figure, she nodded and I squealed "I am going to be your guardian" I said in excitement, "I have known you ever since I was four." I said, "And even when I moved around schools you were always my best friend." I said and smiled, she embraced me in a hug, "me too" she murmured, "me too."

That was when I screamed, my heart felt like it was being wrenched out of my chest. I screamed a spine splitting, nail bitting scream that made my toes curl and wither in pain. The sound of the scream was like no other one I had ever had escaped my lips, it was foreign and sounded like an animal. The pain that came with it was like no other, my whole body cringed, it felt like being soaked in acid, or having oil drenched down to the last dab of clothing before being set alight. I screamed until I had no voice left. I fell to the ground as if I had my feet swiped underneath me. I landed onto my knees and then went into a crawling position; I had to breathe in and out, although I was hyperventilating I had not one breath to spare. That was when my body shook and violated on the ground, this was pain to its limit.

I then heard voices, I saw Rose and Dimitri leaning over me and I saw Dawn looking at me with absolute horror, tears plastered to her face like a never ending waterfall. I heard shouts, I heard screams I felt jolts from a defibrillator but my body wasn't responding, and I was dying of a heart attack. Then my breaths shallowed and then well nothing. I felt weightless like suspended air, I didn't need to breathe I thought nothing, except even in this darkness called death, I saw my empty shallow and pitiless eyes staring up at the ceiling, my body pale and limp. I was dead.

But then I wasn't, I felt a twinge in my fingers and in my feet I was able to curl them! Then I felt myself breathing I knew I was because a stray lock of my hair was hanging over my mouth, I felt it brush my lips then disappear, then it comes back and I blew it off my face. I look and saw that Dawn had her hands on my forehead, I could feel her emotions running through my veins, she was exhausted but mostly relieved although she was scared. Then I felt it as well, she had pain brought to her back arched and she leaned against the wall leaning heavily.

Rose and Dimitri saw my open my eyes and Rose screamed "oh my god Dawn you're a spirit user!" She screamed in tears, "my daughters Shadow-kissed." She murmured, I crawled over to Dawn and enveloped her into a hug. "What's Shadow-Kissed mean?" I asked, "You know how spirit users can heal, well they can bring people back to life if they try hard enough although that had happened only twice in the past century now." Dawn said leaning against the wall, "who's the first person" I asked ignoring the pain in my chest, "me" Rose said with a heavy heart.

**One week later:**

I was walking through the halls of St Vladimir's, so I am obviously going to be staying here. I figured that Dawn and I mostly have different schedules, which sucks but because I am a guardian in training which means I am learning about mostly combat and she's just learning you everyday school schedule we obviously have different things to learn. And I found out that Dimitri works here every now and again and he's going to be overseeing my training, damn.

I walk through the doors, with Joel a boy whom I met, he seems pretty nice. Dimitri was the teacher for this class, because he wanted to see my 'moves'. "Okay" Dimitri said in a bored voice, all students were in a straight line and I just sat at the end looking annoyed. "As you all know if you have eyes and ears especially you will know that we have a new girl in your class. Her name is Ebony Hathaway" before I could protest he cut in; "And as we know, new students always get the first spar." Every nodded, and I just stood there leaning against the wall with my arms crossed all of them were staring at me and I noticed that I was the only girl in this class "What!" I snapped, "Choose someone to fight" Dimitri said with a smile tugging at his lips. "Who's the best fighter" I said smirking arrogantly, this was going to be fun. Everyone stared at me with shock, "Are you sure?" Dimitri said now grinning, and then I was aware that four people walked into the room Rose, a girl with blonde hair and a man with tousled black hair as well as a man with blonde hair with was plastered to his face. Everyone gaped at Rose and especially at the woman with blonde hair who was exceptionally beautiful, she had a corset on, and then at the end of her waist a cloud of fabric swarmed around her legs.

"Morgan" Dimitri's voice commanded, the boy stepped forward. He had a monster build and a look of bull in his eyes. OH, oh, damn me

I

Am

Stuffed.

Dimitri was full on grinning now, so I held my head high. "Bring it." I smirked, pretending to be confident, if I was going to lose against this guy the least I could do was aggravate him. I felt it by instinct before I saw it; it was his fist aiming at me temple. Oh he wanted to play dirty, I am really good at being rough, and I smirked almost beaming at my idea. I dropped to the ground before the fist hit me and rolled to the side before he could stomp on my stomach. I crouched and snuck my hands around his ankles, and yanked him to the ground. Hard. He stood there dazed for a second which was enough for me to pin his arms with my knees and sit on top of him, I brought my fist down and slammed it into his nose, blood went out like a waterfall and was staining the ground, I raised my fist again but then he was on top of me in the same position as I was on him as before. He raised his fist ready to knock my temple, but then like it does when I go into battle mode I thought clearer and everything slowed down like a very slow picture slide, he had the same weak spot as me, the part that he left uncovered was his stomach and that was all I needed. He put his fists together and was going to slam them down, they were coming towards me centimetres from my face I still hadn't moved but then I swatted my head to the side and kneaded him in the gut, he let a shrill scream and wheeze and then I wrapped my hands around his throat. I let it stay there for thirty seconds, not actually chocking him but he thought I was going to. He then placed a perfect uppercut at my jaw, a tooth had been knocked out, and there was some blood but I hadn't flinched I ignored the pain; I squeezed his throat but unexpectedly smashed his temple on the concrete ground he was out cold.

I grinned, no one had expected that gore feast. All the children in line had shuffled a few feet back from me. I wiped the blood off on the sleeve of my top, and walked over to Rose and the other people, "end of class" Dimitri said, before following me. Rose grinned at me and ruffled my hair "great job kiddo" she said, I smiled and the girl with blonde hair gaped at Rose. "Rose, don't encourage your child to turn out like you!" She said almost outraged, "Lissa-"She began I cut Rose off. "I am sixteen not two, I know how to look after myself" I said leaning against the wall, looking coldly at her. The other man who was beside her, looked at me with amusement but anger in his eyes. "Well your acting like you two. Don't speak to my wife that way." He said grabbing her hand, with his eyebrows knitted together. He looked childish and I laughed, "She's old enough to stand up for herself, if you love her that much why don't you put her on a leash?" I snapped, trying to keep a level head. Everyone looked amused especially the blonde man, "I love her I'm allowed to protect her" he snapped, "Christian-" Lissa started, "well obviously you love her, your making me sick." I said, "No I'm not making you sick" Christian started obviously annoyed,

"Yeah" I replied

"Nah"

"Yeah"

"Nah"

"Yeah".

"Oh this must be little, little Dhampire, you're so much like Rose sweet cheeks I'm Adrian." The blond man said. "Are you flirting with my daughter" Dimitri said his eyes narrowing I cut him off. "I don't like nicknames goldilocks;" I cut in, "so don't call me that again unless you want me to cut your hair off and use it as pillow stuffing." I snapped, Rose laughed, "This is Adrian" she said pointing to goldilocks, "Christian" she said pointing to the guy with black hair. "And our ruler Lissa" she said, "What do you mean ruler?" I asked. "She is the Moroi and Dhampire ruler" Rose said as if it were simple "She's also my best friend and I'm her guardian." I stared at her, "Shit" I mumbled Lissa laughed and Christian and Goldilocks smiled. "You are so much like Rose" Lissa said, putting her hand onto my face and stroking my cheek while she was smiling, "and don't forget Dimitri" Adrian said, "Because she doesn't like me" everyone laughed at that joke including Dimitri when Joel peered through the door. "Sorry to disturb you Guardian Hathaway, Guardian Belikov and your majesty but May I take Ebony we have biology?" He asked "Yes you may" Dimitri said, Rose nodded but looked uneasy, when I was walking I heard her say something to Dimitri, "She's up to Rose tricks" she said worriedly, Dimitri nodded as well.

As soon as we walked out the door I smiled at Joel, "thank god you saved me I felt so uncomfortable." I said, "We don't really have biology yet do we" I asked, he nodded, "I wanted to ask if you if you want to go to a party at my dorm tonight. You know where it is right?" I nodded "it starts at twelve", I grinned at him "see you then" I said before sashaying and winking at him. I was excited but nervous was there going to be booze and drugs? I didn't want to turn out like my mother, that was my one fear. But I guess I am allowed to let loose for once, I'll just have to find out.

**That escalated quickly… But anyway please R&R for a cyber-cookie (:::)! XOXO **


	5. Authors Note

**OKAY! I need to clear something's up with these chapters, because the pesky comments I am receiving is extremely annoying. Okay for starters, the reason why she has taken Rose's last name is because Rose and Dimitri even after being married had kept their own last names, and Rose giving birth to her they decided her last name could be Hathaway. That way students' won't think Dimitri is giving her favouritism if they don't both share the same last name. Um I wasn't as annoyed with this review, but to clear things up, I couldn't remember Adrian's hair colour for some reason so I just thought blonde was the best. ;) And secrete has a second meaning which means to conceal something, please take these into account.**

**XOXOXO**


	6. She's Drunk!

**_Rose's And Dimitri's Secrete Child_**

**AN: Okay I have cleared a few things up and here's my next Chapter. It's the party WHOOP WHOOP, but it's probably not what you think. I like this chapter, I think it's exciting. I hope you like it. I am not stuck on the plot but if you would like to review suggestions feel free to do so and I might add it in ;)**

**Disclaimer: I am not Richelle Mead; I do not own any of Vampire Academy's characters although I do own the plot.**

**Please R&R**

I felt ivy seeping through my fingers; the midnight air left a sharp tingling in my throat. I got given the spare room in the dormitories, I was all by myself because no one wanted to be in one with me after seeing my performance and because there are hardly any girl Dhampires well Dawn wanted to be with me but they separate the Moroi and Dhampire cabins, it sucks. I was crawling down the ivy wall that was on the side of my dorm, I only needed to go down a few metres then climb through the window on the right, which was Joel's dorm floor. They tend to leave his hallway and floor unguarded so they do what most teenagers would do- they party. The Dhampires and Moroi tend to have a different schedule then to humans; we live through the night hours considering that the Moroi are allergic to sun. And we go to sleep once it becomes dawn, meaning it was the middle of the day, with the sun blazing at my back.

That was when I heard the music; I had my foot on someone's windowsill which was considerably hard because I was wearing high heels. I heard loud thumps of the beat and I smiled. I grabbed onto Joel's window which was next to me and slid through because he kept it open for me. I looked inside and found about 100 teenagers in one dorm. Most were drunk by the looks of it; by the way they danced in slurred movement to the music and how they were laughing at everything. There were people sitting by a table seeing who could keep the most alcohol in. And others were on the sidelines just talking, there were about five portable coolers filler to the top with alcohol and the music was catchy making me want to dance. There was an electronic multi-coloured dance floor implanted on the ground. The room was filled with strobe lights and pitch black now that I closed the window, this was like a club; lights were spotlighting on people and adding effect to the music making the desire to dance a hungry one. I could smell sweat, perfume and alcohol. Then someone tapped on my shoulder I whirled around to see Joel, he had two drinks in his hand but wasn't drunk. "Want one?" He asked, I nodded and he thrust the drink into my hand, I smiled it was time for me to get loose. I sculled the drink down.

"You like nice" he said leaning up against the wall, observing the dancers. "Thank you" I said, I knew I did; I was wearing a tight black dress that went to mid-thigh, with beautiful sequenced blue heels, my makeup matched I was wearing black eyeliner and eye shadow and ocean blue lipstick, I looked up to perfections standards. The dress defiantly emphasized my curves I quirked a smile with my pearly white teeth. Joel was wearing a normal T-shirt that said _New York_ with some jeans. Now that I had had a few drinks I was more relaxed, my muscles weren't as tense as they had been, and I was being my usual flirty self.

I had now grabbed Joel's hand whom was grinning and lead him to the dance floor. The music seemed louder and more electronic, better. Everything seemed crystal clear and pointed; I swished my hips to the beat of the music and lifted my hands up in the air enjoying everything. I felt Joel's hands on my hips, I didn't care I was just swishing my curly hair that was in a soft fall around my framed face which had now gone wild in a beautiful way. I felt fresh, new everything was fun; then someone put another can in my hand, I didn't waste time I drank it all, except half of it went onto the ground, I accidently spilt it why dancing. Dancing- that seems so funny, people are just moving around to music and not actually realising that they look incredibly stupid, I laughed and giggled out loud, and almost fell over after stumbling on Joel's foot.

He gripped my arm before I fell, and I smiled- no beamed at him. I look over at the sea of bodies, there were more now and the sashaying of the hips was harder now. They were drunk- but I couldn't say anything because well I was too.

I felt breathless but my head was pounding and full of adrenaline I had never felt so alive, and I had never regretted anything as bad as this. Was this how my mother started- my fake one? But you know what it didn't matter; all that mattered right now was me. _I_ wanted to dance,_ I_ wanted to have fun and_ I_ wanted to let loose for once in my life, so I _would_ do it,_ despite_ the consequences. That was when Joel pulled me closer to him, I was now practically grinding, and did I care? Well the answer was no. But then I did, I felt his tug he was going to lead me off the dance floor, then what? That was when I did care, my heart was pounding and the fuzziness disappeared and now thoughts of terror came up. I couldn't do this, I yanked my hand out of his and struggled through people; I felt dirty as if I were covered in grime- wrong. But the sad part of this was I had fun, but now it was time for me to leave. I saw the door, I knew I couldn't escape out the window, it was shut. I grabbed the door-knob- before I was pinned against the wall next to it, and the person who was in front of me was Joel. He had his fist raised at me, and I couldn't help it I screamed, it reminded me of my old home. How he pinned me against the wall and how he forcefully crushed his lips to mine and how I gasp in surprise and how I almost cry, this is the only time I really want to cry, when either I or someone I love is being hurt and I can't do anything about it. His hands roamed my sides, and then he tried to deepen the kiss.

NO

NO

NO

I bit his lip, so hard blood poured into my mouth, and then he punched me across the face. I screamed I was helpless just like when other men tried to take advantage of me, but was I really? I pretended to cower up against the wall and he smiled brutally, he put his hands of my shoulders, and I kneed him right where it hurt. Joel screamed before I brought my fist across his jaw and as soon as it made contact to his face he made a brutal scream. And I kicked him on the shins and he fell onto is knees. This was it, my time to leave; I stumbled across hallways blindly trying to find my room, I just knew I had to get away from that floor. But then the numbers and words in front of me was a blur, I couldn't make it up without knowing what numbers and words were in front of me. Then I walked into a room.

I was in the guardians office, damn me. And in front of me was Rose and Dimitri, Oh my god. They were sitting at the coffee table obviously in an engaging conversation, and then I walked in and with them was Adrian, Lissa and Christian, all of them stared at me. I sat down next to Dimitri, and I forgot all about Joel. "Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" I groaned face-palming my face, "why does the religious dude and Goldilocks have to be in here!" I grumbled, they all stared at me, except Rose turned her head to Lissa and grinned. I put my arm around Lissa and then started to laugh, "What's so funny" Adrian asked, grinning at me with amusement "well you're all staring at me and I think it's funny." I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Christian?" I asked, he nodded "are you an atheist?" I asked, Adrian burst out laughing and Rose's shoulders were shaking with laughter. "Are you drunk" Christian spat at me, barking with laughter; Christians not nice, his being mean so I crossed my arms, and looked at the floor, I was angry at him. "Are you?" Christian asked, I looked at him pouting, "Maybe" I snapped.

Then I looked at Dimitri, he looked very cross. I got up and stumbled towards him and put my hands at each side of the mouth stretching his mouth out to a smile. "Smile Dimitri!" I said and everyone laughed, "When you don't you remind me of Daddy." I said scolding him, "what's wrong with your father?" he asked, "your adoptive one of course." My mouth turned to a grim line, "Daddy was mean" I said explaining to him. "He used to hurt me, at an age when I couldn't even remember and then one day he hurt me when I was four years old and I ended up in hospital, he blamed Daddy blamed Mummy" I giggled, but no one else was laughing any more so I went on with the story. "Then he left her as if he wanted to prove that she hit me even though she didn't. But once Dad left, Mum used to get drunk like I am right now although she wasn't a happy drunk, and she used to smoke, alooootttt." I said, "And when I was about ten years old she started to hurt me like Daddy did only worse, she would hurt me and wouldn't let me go to hospital. She used to abuse me and hurt me and throw things at me like glass, she used to cut me with those glass bottles after she smashed the ends off it." I added, "And she used to abuse me and call me really mean names. And then she used to bring men over, she let them hurt me and try to kiss me and take advantage of me, they would only get so far- except for one who well-. But I always ended up hurting them and they always ran away and never came back. Mum got angry at me for doing it which is why I was taken here." I shrugged.

"I was having fun at the party until one of the boys forced me to kiss him, and then I stopped him and he punched me so I hurt him even though it's mean and I ran off." I said now smiling and bubbly again. "Who was it and what does except for one mean?" Dimitri asked, out of his seat. I then felt sick, my stomach felt nauseated and Adrian showed me the toilets, I started to throw up alcohol and food. My head started to pound, "I want to go to bed." I croaked, and that was when Adrian took my hand and walked me back out, I followed Adrian and skipped behind him. Then he let me inside a room, it was my dormitory, I smiled at him and collapsed into the warmth of the bed and let sleep soak me up.

**How was that Chapter? Yes, Ebony does get drunk, and no, Adrian does not have a thing for her **

**1) He is wayyy too old for her**

**2) The only reason why he was helping her is because he understands how it feels to be drunk.**

**3) He pitied her in that moment.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, please R&R!**


	7. Spirit Has Boundires

**_Rose and Dimitri's Secrete Child _**

**AN: I am sorry it took me so long to update, I have been extremely busy. I have my gorgeous cousins over and went to hang out with them. I only got now and then to make time to write, so I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't make the best of sense. But please Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I have not yet gone on an undercover spy mission to steal Richelle Meads fantabulous Vampire Academy yet. Which means… (Drumroll please)….. That I do not own the characters, *sigh*. Yet I do own the plot! Please enjoy and R&R!**

My head felt like it had been split in half by a malice, then crushed in between the bottom of a seesaw as well as being sliced through by a chainsaw- that's for starters.

My stomach felt as if someone had food poisoned me as well as if I had someone reach down my throat and pull up any organ they could find, or set a fire inside my body and the base of it was my stomach.

My throat felt raw as if I had been screaming all night, as if a wild bushfire had gone a rampage, or as if something was trying to claw its way up my throat and get out. I have a beautiful imagination, I know I do.

When I woke up all I wanted to do was fall back into the dreamless sleep again where there was no pain. I groaned inwardly which probably sounded like a dying walrus. Thank God it was Saturday, but here we have to go to school on Sunday's as well. Oh damn, I rushed towards the sink; I was on my knees and throwing up again, while memories tore through me like a floodgate. I felt horrible; one hand was on the edge of the sink while my other was wrapped around my torso. The sounds of old contents sloshing down the sink sickened me and then the door creaked open. It was Dimitri; I took an intake of breath as his hands skimmed the nape of my neck and lifted my hair off my face as I threw up. I felt uncomfortable but couldn't protest, he patted my back as if he had done this many times before. Once I finished I turned to him and stood up, I stared at him in awe for a second but then recovered. "Please tell me that I never said anything of what I thought I said last night." I begged to Dimitri gasping, "You never said anything about your family last night." Dimitri said in return as if it were a simple fact straight-faced. "You're lying!" I cried, "well I have a soft spot for either you or Rose saying please because neither of you are very in to manners, so I listen and do what you say when you use manners." I opened my mouth, "to a certain extent." He cut me off.

I felt sick again but this time didn't throw up. "UH WHY ME!" I said chocking back my horrible feeling. "Because you're like your mother;" Dimitri said, musing aloud. "You aren't afraid to push boundaries to get what you want, although a lot of the time you end up in a bit of a….situation, although you find a way out with a price better than what you thought you would get. You look like my precious Roza and behave like her." His voice was laced with thick emotion, "but what about you, I mean I have to be like you." I asked desperate, I needed to know that I was like him. "You look a little bit like me; you have that Russian look and accent and people feel um…..intimidated by you." "But aren't people intimidated by Rose?" I asked, "yes but you have that, if you mess with me I'll crush you look" Dimitri laughed as he answered my question "and because you are always tense and a lot of the time you aren't a social butterfly so when you add that with the fact that you are an amazing fighter, people are instantly intimidated by you." I nodded, "but the main reason I find you like me is because of your protectiveness not just to those you love; but when people are hurting anyone you feel the need to step in and take action. Your weakness is having anyone- absolutely anyone get hurt, verbally and physically and you can't perform action against it, even yourself you are extremely defensive."

That was when I got a headache worse than the hangover because the hangover had gotten much better and had toned down five dials out of ten. Then I saw a ghostly figure, then two, then three. They were the outlines of people in front of me, I saw my father who had died shortly after leaving mother, and I saw- I saw Billy. I screamed not of pain but because of terror I cowered so far back that I fell of the bed. There were more people- guardians I pressed my back up against the wall- these were people who had died for me. They were swarming around me, most of them had bloody pieces of clothing on, they looked exactly like me except they were all gory and black and white and they were dead. I looked into their hollow, empty and pitiless eyes. They all mouthed two words at me, "join us" even though I couldn't hear their voices I imagined them. They would be full of sorrow, and scarred and wise as if they had seen too much in their life. I was unaware of the tears which were rolling down my cheeks, I tried to swat them away but they only moved forward, arms extended. "NO!" I Cried, "Get away from me, GET AWAY FROM ME!" "Please" I begged disgusted at myself for doing so it was pathetic. Everything was going blurry and turning to black and white, but their hands- their hands were what scared me. They were all red and fresh with ripe blood, as if we had just splashed the colour of a rose of their hands. Then I was gone.

When I woke up, I saw everything through Dawn's eyes. She was walking down hallways trying to find me, but then Rose rushed up to her. Dawn's eyes narrowed, "its Ebony, sh-she saw the dead world." Dawn nodded I felt her determined rush of adrenaline as she followed Rose's path to see my unconscious body. I snapped my eyelids open to see Dimitri and Rose and Dawn who was peering at me. "I can see the world of the dead, and I-I can see through your eyes Dawn." I moaned.

**The Next Day**

I was wearing high thigh combat boats over my ripped black jeans, I had a tight T-shirt on which had the print of a melting rose. My hair was styled in a neat bun with loose strands at each side; I used silver eye shadow, purple lipstick with eyeliner and mascara, my nails were tamed to perfection. I looked as tough as nails which was my goal as I strutted down the hallway, ignoring the catcalls and whistles I focused on ahead of me. I walked over to Dawn and leaned on a locker ahead of her. "Wanna come over to mine tonight?" I asked, "Sure why not" was her reply. I smiled, "the Moroi and Dhampires are having the work experience starting tomorrow, and I really hope I am your pretend guardian. Because I will always put your life ahead of mine" I said sighing. She nodded, "so your birthdays in a week?" Asked Dawn, I nodded; "Your changing the subject!" I cried, she smiled apologetically. That was when I noticed something oddly wrong- the look in her eyes; she was keeping something from me. Then I noticed.

God

No

I saw him, Joel walk right over to me with three of his friends all looking smug. "What do you want." I snapped, "I heard you were crying yesterday after seeing apparent ghosts you delusional freak, you were being weak." He taunted, I clenched my fists to my sides. "Well" I said, sauntering past him before I turned around and grabbed a fistful of his hair, I forced his head up to an angle so that my voice could reach loudly and clearly into his ear. "You certainly didn't say that when you tried to kiss me, or when I beat you up while you were sober and I was drunk." He blushed and I heard some "she told you" or laughter. I smiled and got back to my spot against the locker, leaning there. He narrowed his eyes at me, "oi Blondie" he said to Dawn, "what" she said, in her super sweet manner. Two of his friends grabbed me, pinning each of my arms against the locker, I was stuck and I couldn't move another grabbed Dawn and she froze. I struggled and tried to move my arms and legs trying to break free of the prison cuffs, which were just boys hands wrapped around my wrist. "I heard you have magical powers" he said rolling his eyes, "I want to see you use them unless you want me to do this." He said and one of Joel's cronies punched her. I screamed but everyone had left to go to class. I was like a raging bull, they were hurting her and Dawn couldn't fight back, Dawn doesn't know how to throw a good punch if her life depended on it. I saw a small tear escape her eye before she sagged on the ground, Joel holding her up as he socked her again, she closed her eyes waiting for the pain to end.

That was it, I didn't restrict anything I had, and I dropped to the ground and ducked the cronies grasp. I immediately threw one of the boys into the lockers; I heard his sharp jab of pain as I ran him into one of the locks of a locker. He let a put out a cry as I punched him perfectly and directly in the mouth, a tooth flew out and he fell to the ground before running. One down, three to go. I grabbed the other boy and grabbed his hair before swinging him around in a circle, he fell to the ground and I kneed him in the gut. He hit me back so what did I do, I kicked him squarely in the nose, I heard a crunch before he went down. I hit him again but bashed him head fist on the locker, he fell to the ground unconscious. That was when I went straight for Joel, I punched his in the face with such a blow he was already on the ground, I straddled my body over his before punching him again, blood spurted out of his mouth and I heard him gag on it. Did I care- no, did I regret it-no. Then I saw Dawn with the other boy, her eyes had tuned to nothing but white, as she wielded and laced spirit into his brain. Then he started to scream, I dropped Joel as he stood there as dumbfounded as me. He was beginning to scream louder and louder, I then heard him make out words, as he stared at the ground shivering and screaming and crying. He was begging her to stop because she was showing him his worst fears. I screamed at her to stop but she didn't she kept staring at him making him worse and worse, that's when I felt myself fell as if it was sucking something. Dawn was calming down but I was getting angrier by the second; I was absorbing Dawns anger, when Dawn calmed down the boy dropped to the ground unconscious. That was when everything was marked red with anger; Joel- hurt Dawn and hurt me.

I smashed Joel's head to the concrete and he was out cold- the whites of his eyes were the only thing I saw as I punched his unconscious body again and again, I felt his fabric snap as I hit him harder. Then I started to kick him, I saw blood escape out of his mouth, his head, his nose, I split his cheekbone. His stomach was bleeding from the amount of force I used as I punched him. Then I positioned myself to stand and kicked him, in the stomach. Again and again and again and again. I felt blood stain my hands and I felt anger over all emotions, my face scrunched in concentration as I hurt him again and again. I heard Dawn's screams telling me to stop but I couldn't, I couldn't because he deserved this. The side of his head was caked with blood and so was my hands, I seemed unfazed by the fact that he was already unconscious and that I was beating him so much that blood was pooling around him, I knew I just needed to hurt him. I went to punch him and then, I felt strong hands wrap around my torso lift me off the ground as I tried to struggle.

It was Dimitri and Rose was behind him, "HE HURT DAWN!" I screamed as I tried to get to him, "he deserved it!" I screamed as I looked at Dawn who was looking so confused and in terror by what she had done. I didn't pity Joel; I still wanted to hurt him. I was thrashing wildly around in Dimitri's arms; all I wanted to do was hurt him. Because he was hurting my friend and me, I actually wanted to do something for myself for once and stand up to him. Hell I was lying I wanted to hurt him because he hurt Dawn _my best friend_, who had tears leak out of her eyes as I felt Rose and another guardian force me backwards, taking me away.

**So what'd ya think? Ohhhh Ebony and Dawn were in a fight. Hmmmm what'd ya think will happen? Will the world end? Will Vampire Ville just randomly throw tacos at humans which are actually grenades? I don't know. PLEASE R&R!**


	8. The truth

**_Rose's and Dimitri's Secrete Child_**

**Okay guy's I am so sorry this is taking so long I have been sooooo busy. I would still love to hear ideas and I am looking for a beta. Also I would like to know if any of you actually read my authors notes. And anyways who do you reckon would win in this fight- Dimitri or Batman. Okay so I admire both which makes this incredibly hard for me to choose but I would like to know from you guys anyway. I like cats and have an obsession for cookies; I am RANDOM and am always told that I am a replicate of Rose. By the way do you guys like horror movies, I am trying to interact with my fans sooooo if you do write some awesome ones down because I am a SUCKER for horror movies.**

My knuckles still ached since for days ago

My head still pounds since four days ago

My ankle still hurts from four days ago

And as you can guess it had been four days since the incident. I have got one weeks' worth of detention and a month's worth of community service and I have to work with Joel for half the time. My fingers still have a strange twitch which curls my hand into a fist while I'm near him. I still want to beat the crap out of him. But sadly and as much as I want to I won't, because they postponed the practice guardian event so I could get my gear together, if I stuff up again, such as drinking or beating someone unconscious again, I'm out of the program. And I REALLY, REALLY want to do it, so it looks like I'm going to have to be good for a while and it has only been four days and it sucks.

I am looking for a room, well any room as I wander meaninglessly down hallways. Then I find a room, my fingers twitch to open the door so I do. I gasp, inside is a beautiful steel black piano, the floor has slick and smooth tiles the same as the piano, the walls are a cream colour and there's a single window to the right of the room, fulfilling it with a beautiful sky light. I look up and down the hallway, there was no one there. I slowly wander into the room and quietly shut the door, smiling to myself. I sit on the stool behind the piano and I close my eyes, inhaling and exhaling before my fingers quickly skim the keys of the piano. I flash my eyes open I feel a spark, a beautiful spark that it. I press one key onto another, playing them and twisting them like a small dance as beautiful music becomes the essence of the room. I become more engrossed in the music as I absorbed into a new world where only the piano and I exist. My eyes shift only onto the piano and my fingers as I play.

I feel lyrics surging in my throat which match this melody, and then I finally realise what I was actually playing and tears come to my eyes, but I continue. That was when I open my mouth to contribute to the song

This is a story that I have never told  
I gotta get this off my chest to let it go  
I need to take back the light inside you stole  
You're a criminal  
And you steal like you're a pro

All the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed, so confused  
I was broken and bruised

I feel pain surge through my chest but I do not stop the song, I only sing harder and louder. I feel those nightmares which I once lived. I tried to forget oh I tried but I knew I had failed at that task.

Now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armour, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again

Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire  
You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar  
I've got shame, I've got scars  
That I will never show  
I'm a survivor  
In more ways than you know

I almost lost all pride and broke down, but I continued my story lifeline and continued to sing the horrid lullaby about my life, but then the song managed to light up. I am a warrior, was a warrior and will always be one. I felt a deep pain in my chest but my eyes lit like a fire, it was a wild sensation a strange feeling. It was excitement that I could start my new life.

Cause all the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed, so confused  
I'm not broken or bruised

'Cause now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armour, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me

I heard someone walk in, and I immediately tensed and my fingerprints left the piano. "Please continue" the person said, "I like it"; I heard the male voice clear enough to realise that he had a Russian accent. "Dimitri" I said, "most would call me Guardian Belikov or in your case father or dad." That was when I tensed, "I'm sorry, I should not have said that." Dimitri said almost bowing his head. I smiled slightly and shrugged my shoulders. "Please continue" Dimitri asked almost whining like a child. Then I forgot about him and belted out the bridge and the end of the song.

There's a part of me I can't get back  
A little girl grew up too fast  
All it took was once, I'll never be the same  
Now I'm taking back my life today  
Nothing left that you can say  
Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway

Now I'm a warrior  
I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armour, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again

No oh, yeah, yeah

You can never hurt me again

That was when I released the breath I had been holding and my shoulders sagged, I felt my eyes crinkle as if I were ageing before Dimitri's eyes, I had had a lifetimes worth of grief and I felt as if I were showing it. Breaking the silence and torture I heard Dimitri's voice, gentler then before. "Why'd you do it?" He asked, I sighed I had been denying all the guesses the guardians had estimated all week and not told them an answer. "He was the guy who tried to kiss me. And then he heard about Dawn's spirit powers by rumour. He and his friends pinned me up to the wall while they hurt her so that she could heal herself. Then I had undone their grasp and they hurt me and then Dawn got freakily angry. So angry her eyes turned white, she made one of the guys see things, and he saw his worst fears. And then it was like I absorbed the anger, I felt her calm down while I got even angrier by the second. That was when all I saw was white and red, I got really angry and could barely process anything properly and all I wanted to do was hurt the boys so bad, I couldn't control myself." I said, explaining why I had had my outburst that day.

The door burst open and in came Dawn, smiling like a maniac although still gorgeously pulling it up with her hair in a beautiful crown around the soft frame of her face. "Two things" she stated still smiling, "one you don't have to do community service anymore." I smiled wickedly, which made Dimitri narrow his eyes, "and second well they have moved up the Guardian practices, we need to go to the training room." I smiled, but her voice interrupted my thoughts. "Now"

**ALL writes for the song go to 'warrior' by Demi Lovato, and the characters are owned by Richelle Mead. And by the way I am getting some family bonding time with Rose soon and I don't know why but I want to make the war between Ebony and Adrian mutual for a while so they can become allies.**


	9. Pairing and family

**_Rose's and Dimitri's Secrete Child_**

**AN: Here you go, here's a nice and long chapter. I just sat down and wrote this all day, why? Because I LOVE YOU GUYS! Okay so I don't think this is anywhere close to my best chapter yet but I hope you enjoy it. I am still looking for ideas and a Beta.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Academy series.**

**Please enjoy and R&R!**

I follow Dawn as we run down corridors, although I can run much faster than her I have to slower my pace so that I can follow her. Then she halts and I immediately stop into a defensive stance. "We're here" she sighs breathlessly. I feel a smile tug the corner of my lips but to look professional as we walk into the room which is covered with Moroi and Guardians in training. I tense and set my mouth into a grim line, with my head tilted upwards in a confidant posture. The chatter of the room annoyed me but I looked forward, my eyes piercing at the guardians with concentration as I waited for something. Then someone tapped my shoulder, I turned around and smiled, it was Ian. Ian was a good friend of mine now; he was stuck in detention for the past few days at the same time as me.

_*Flashback*_

_I had guardians swarming around me; four of them had latched themselves onto my arms and legs to prevent me from struggling. And even though I couldn't get out of their grasp, it didn't stop me from using extremely colourful words. Then I was put down in a chair and all guardians except for Rose, Dimitri and another Dhampire stayed, I think his name was Eddy. I didn't see the point in struggling so I folded my arms, crossed my legs and held a murderous glare at the principle. On the nametag I saw the name Alberta, and she chuckled when she saw me. "So this is your daughter Belikov?" she asked, her sharp fingernails drumming on her wooden desk. Dimitri nodded; "I expected her to seem somewhat tamed but Rose is the mother" she trailed off. "And I expected a younger woman to be in charge of this school but you happen to be somewhat older then I imagined. So I guess today's full of surprises!" I snapped sarcastically Rose stifled a laugh while Dimitri smiled sheepishly, Eddy snorted with Rose whereas Alberta smiled. I still sat there leaning backwards and fixed a despicable scowl on her._

_Then more guardians filled the room. Alberta put on a business mode and stared at me for a few long minutes, her eyes narrowing. The silence was awkward and I just snapped, "I know that I am stunningly attractive but can you stop with the staring, it's annoying." Alberta replied, annoyed at my lack of contributing to this matter. "You shall have 1 weeks' worth of detention, and four weeks of community service for violently harassing three young men." I smirked, "it was four __boys__" I said emphasising on the word boys "and you can say it, I beat them to pulp." Most of the guardians stared at me with wide eyes whereas others choked on their coffee, some of them where laughing or smiling. "TWO WEEKS WORTH OF DETENTION!" Alberta yelled at me, her face red; I smiled before walking to detention._

_When I walked in, I saw another boy sitting in the room, his head stuck in a novel. He looked up when he saw me; he had a lopsided grin as he looked at my still bloody state. I grinned back, the boy was a Moroi, and he looked about the same age as me, he had blonde hair which tumbled in graceful curls around his face and had big brown eyes. He spoke first, and looked at me, while I plopped myself down next to him. "What'd you get in trouble for?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear; my smile matched his but I shrugged. "I beat four guys to pulp, fought guardians and smart-mouth Alberta." I said it plainly as if it happened on a regular basses. The boy spat out the drink he had in his hand and started to laugh, in between gasping breaths he looked at me and laughed even more. "You…..Really…..Did….THAT?" He asked between laughter, I chuckled with him and nodded. Once he calmed down I asked him the same question, "smoking on campus and playing a prank on one of the guardians." He chuckled and I laughed. "What's your name?" I asked, "Ian Ivashkov" he replied, my mouth dropped open. "NO WAY, YOU'RE GOLDILOCKS' DAUGHTER!" I shouted and stood up all the while pointing at him accusingly, and he gave me an 'are you crazy look'. "Adrian" I sighed, Ian then nodded at me. "What's your name?" He asked, "Ebony Vasilisa Viktoria Hathaway" his mouth dropped open, "but I just go by Ebony Hathaway" I said, and if possible his mouth dropped open further. "Oh my god, your Belikov and Hathaway's daughter?" He stated I smiled evilly, "I better watch out for you." He said and I grinned, then we shook hands._

*End of Flashback.* **(AN: That was a really long flashback I know.*)**

"Hey Ivashkov" I said, he smiled at me. "Sup trouble" he said smirking, I smacked his arm. Then Alberta's loud voice echoed around the room. "Hello students" she said "as you know we have a guardian-in training facility program, most of your marks for this year Dhampires will be based on this, whereas Moroi you are just pairing up and sharing a life with them. Dhampires shall be on their Moroi at almost all times; you shall be in their classes and shall be living their schedule. Guardians shall make fake Strigoi attacks and of which you must protect your Moroi from them and attempt to assassinate them. You shall be given a profile of your Moroi and a fake wooden stake to pretend to kill your Strigoi with. Bad behaviour can pull you out of this program so be warned. Dhampires listen carefully as we are going to be reading out your Moroi we selected for you." I heard a few names which I recognised and Ian was paired up with one of my other friends Magnus; who seemed almost like the male version of me so we get along, they seemed happy considering they knew each other. Then I heard my name get called out, "Ebony Hathaway" came booming into the room and it felt as if my heart was about to be ripped out of my chest. I had to be paired with Dawn, I had to. "Is paired with" Alberta said with a smile on her lips making this overdramatic as I crossed my arms over my chest. I knew it she wasn't going to pair me with Dawn because of my behaviour, because I was being a smart mouth to her and hurt her precious pride, damn it "Dawn." I smiled, because of the surprise, I flounced onto the stage in front of me and grabbed the bag with Dawn's name on it before I could exit Alberta grabbed my shirt reeling me back to her. "Because of your capability we shall be placing more attacks on you so watch out." She smiled and I winked, "god you are so much like your mother" she said rolling her eyes as I walked off stage to Dawn. After everyone found out who they were partnered with she made another announcement. "This charade shall go on for six weeks and it starts tomorrow" she said. The rest of the day went in a blur, mostly because we got the rest of the day off. Dawn and I just talked.

We were sitting on her bed and I just sprawled on her bed as if I owned the place whereas Dawn sat on a desk chair twirling a lock of blonde hair around in her fingers. "Who are your parents?" I asked, "I just want their names?" I asked pleading and she shot me a disapproving glare and I stuck my tongue out at her. "Fine" she huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, "I can't believe you don't know though, almost everyone does." With that I flicked up my finger playfully over my shoulder while reading a magazine, Dawn laughed. "My mums Lissa Dragimor, well she's uh the um queen and my dad's Christian Ozera." The low alcohol champagne I had in my mouth didn't succeed in being swallowed; instead I sprayed it all over her carpet. "WHAT!" I shriek, "Lissa I understand because she's all nice but you're related to SPARKY!" She laughed in a confused manner, "Sparky?" She asked, laughing at my reaction. "You know he's a dude, well I actually think his a girl but anyway his an atheist **(AN: Not being rude or racist it just seemed to fit!)**" I sighed, and spelt out the name. "C-H-R-I-S-T-I-A-N" "My father's not an atheist!" Dawn cried throwing a pillow at my head. I laughed wickedly and dodged the blow, but then turned quickly to solemn mode, "his names Christian so I am giving him a wicked little nickname because I love him so much!" I said, "EW!" screamed Dawn, "I can't believe I just said that." I said shaking my head gravely. That was when my phone rang and on the screen was Rose's number, I answered it. "Rose?" I asked, "That'd be me my wicked child" I heard Rose's voice over the other end of the line. "What do you want?" I sighed, "Straight to the point ai?" She said, "Yes because I have better things to do then just talk to you over the line." I snapped, if Rose was hurt by that she ignored it. "Come to Dimitri and I's apartment." She said before hanging up. I sighed and looked at Dawn letting my eyes do the dirty work, "yes you can go" she sighed.

-SEXY LINE BREAK-

I knocked on the door, not knowing what was to come; it was cold and I just wanted to get out of it. No one had answered the door, I heard conversations going on inside although I could not make out the words. I banged twice as loud and did not stop until someone snapped open the door, it was Dimitri and he was frowning. There were at least ten people in the room and they were all looking at me with…. Awe? Dimitri was still frowning, "I'm here old man cheer up or you'll die earlier." I said patting his cheek, I winked at him. I squeezed past him and walked inside. Then I did a sharp intake of breath, some of the people were grinning at me, others were crying but smiling, whereas others had a look of pride glinting in their eyes. And then I saw Rose who was grinning from ear to ear, with pride and honour. Everyone stopped to stare at me as if I were a captivating piece of jewellery. "Shit" I muttered under my breath, I didn't like the case of this scenario, at all. Everyone laughed and looked at me, and then I noticed it. Rose looked alike to the two people in front of her, and so did I; then the same went for Dimitri. I stumbled backwards and crashed into the small table behind me, my hand covering my mouth and tears brimming in my eyes. I straightened up and looked at every one of them; tears were no longer in my eyes, but my facial expression mirrored theirs, it was pride. They had to be- no they were and are my family. "Ebony" Rose finally said, ending the silence. "This is your family." She said. My mind was spinning, but a girl ran up to me and swallowed me into a hug.

I stood there frozen unable to move and think. That was a very affectionate gesture for someone I didn't know. "I'm sorry, I had to do that." Said the lady in front of me, she looked a few years younger than Rose; she looked like the female version of Dimitri. She was very attractive and had black silky hair which was pencil straight. Once again she had the tanned Russian complexion and was quite tall, with some curves although they weren't too large. She had beautiful brown eyes which bored into mine. And then she burst into tears I heard Dimitri sigh. "I thought you said you weren't going to cry Vika?" He said, "I know, but she doesn't know who I am" she hiccupped, "And we tried so hard to find her and now she's finally here." She said wiping the back of her hand across her eyes to take away the tears. "Okay" she said and looked at me, "I am your Aunty Viktoria, I am Dimitri's bestest sister ever!" I chuckled and she smiled at me. Viktoria walked back and an older version of Viktoria walked forward and just wrapped her arms around me. Again I didn't move I just tossed my head over my shoulder and eyed Dimitri, "I have a feeling that your family has a knack for hugs." I said, everyone laughed at that and then the woman eyed me. "This is your grandmother" Dimitri said, "Her name is Olena." Then Olena glared at Dimitri, "Dimka" she said, "I can look after myself." "Dimka?" I asked repeating the name Olena used. "Yes" Dimitri nodded gravely, "it is my nickname in Russian." I then started to chuckle and which lead to maniac laughs. "But Dimka sounds so innocent like a cats name or something." I said, and then everyone burst out laughing.

Olena then held me at arm's length and stared at me as if it were the first time seeing me. "Oh my, you look so much like Rose and seem like her, you are a mixture between both your parents" she said hugging me tight. "Well I know one way she's like Dimitri" Rose piped up, "what's that?" Viktoria asked, "Well little Ebony here seems to be a bit anti-social" Rose said. "So in other words" I added "I don't have many friends and I am always in fights." I said, everyone laughed. I met the rest of my relatives I met Paul- my cousin, Zoya- my other cousin, and Anastasia my last cousin and then my other aunties Karolina and Sonya. But then I noticed something. "Rose where are your parents?" I asked I saw a Turkish man with brown almost black hair like mine; he was thin and wore a fashionable suit with a thin scarf around his neck. He had almost black eyes. And then out came a woman behind him, she had red hair which was pulled in a tight bun; she wore a guardian outfit and had curves, like Rose, like me. The man spoke up, "we" he said, I held my breath "are your grandparents."

**OHHHH Cliff-hanger. Okay so it's like eleven o'clock at night and I have finally finished this Chapter. I am so happy! Here are some Cyber-cookies for everyone! (:::) (:::) (:::) (:::) (:::)**


	10. Burning Ashes

**_Rose's and Dimitri's Secrete Child_**

**AN: Okay you lucky Little Dhampires here is another chapter no pun intended.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy I only own the plot.**

**Enjoy and R&R**

I stared at them for a second, having no idea what to do. I just stood there dumbfounded; everyone- all these people in this room were a part of my family, and loved me. I hated mushy feelings, I really did. I hated the feeling of love, vulnerability, sadness and fear; well anything that makes you softer. I prefer to either remain emotionless, closed off, sometimes aggravated or disobedient, defiantly disobedient. Everyone in this room had certainly picked that up. I am no good at small talk so I waited for them to say something.

"Hello" said the Turkish man- my Grandfather fluently, "call me Abe." "Call me Janine" said the woman next to him- my grandmother. I nodded, "what's school like?" Janine asked trying to start a conversation. "You probably don't want to hear the real answer to that." I stated, Abe got a mischievous glint in his eyes as I leant against the wall, eyeing everyone in the room. Janine's mouth quirked upwards as she looked at me, but then it flattened to a straight line. "Seriously, I want to know." She said, I smiled and did sugary sweet smile, "okay school sucks, I'm in the office at least once a week, I am always in fights although I have some friends. To be honest my favourite part of school is the sparing classes and parties." Janine looked almost appalled that I said that out loud, everyone had predicted that except for her. "You know" I said, "You should have expected that." Janine looked flabbergasted and then annoyed, I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest. "Do you take being a guardian and protecting a Moroi seriously?" She asked, now it was my turn to be pissed.

I threw my hands up in the air, "of course I do, and I take it more seriously than my own life. I've always wanted to protect innocent people." I said, "Just because I don't take school seriously does not mean that I would not do well to protect others, that's what I am and will be devoting the rest of my life for." Janine looked serious- as usual, whereas Abe smiled at me. "You know what guys" Rose said clapping her hands together and rubbing them with fake excitement to stop the awkwardness. Everyone turned their heads to Rose; thank god I had the attention off me. "We are having a day where all Dhampires and Moroi from around the region come in to watch students spar each other." I almost spat out my drink in surprise, "what?" I almost chocked out the word. "Are you afraid?" Rose taunted, "No" I said smirking, "I just didn't expect this to be the hunger games." Now Rose almost chocked on her drink.

"I'm staying for the next week to look after the Moroi because there have been recent Strigoi attacks near the border." Janine said, both Rose and I tensed; I groaned, "Not you." I complained, she quirked up an eyebrow and I did the same. "Why?" she asked genuinely interested, "you're too serious." She laughed; Abe walked up to me and put an arm around me, "what did you drink?" I asked, "Nothing" he shrugged.

**The next day:**

Ian and Dawn walked ahead of me while Magnus took the front to scan the area and I took from behind. Considering that we were all friends and that Dawn and Ian had similar schedules Magnus and I double teamed, we considered it safer this way. I was scanning the area as I saw guardian sneaking up to the Moroi behind me, the Dhampires paired with them were only paying half of their attention to them. "Magnus!" I cried out to him, he was immediately looking for potential threat before he spotted them; we rounded up Ian and Dawn and watched the fight before our eyes. The fake Strigoi was Dimitri with Eddy, they looked serious and put in graceful movements as if they really were Strigoi, the two female Moroi screamed and dropped their textbooks, cowering up against the wall; and you can tell by the way they had beads of sweat going down their forehead's, that they were really scared.

The Dhampires immediately took action and then I noticed that one of them was Joel. Dimitri was immediately on Joel, smiling a cruel smile, Dimitri was known as the anti-social god here and as soon as Joel saw him, his smile quavered. Dimitri went straight for the Moroi but Joel tried to stop him. _Tried_, Joel was pushed over in the process and Dimitri got on top of him, Joel then tried to pull out his fake stake, but as soon as he did Dimitri knocked it out his hands, Joel then realised he was _stuffed_. Dimitri gave him a clean swipe to the head then pretended to kill him. I saw Eddy's victim on the ground as well, Dimitri and Eddy shared a privet smile as if sharing a memory. Then everyone scurried off, leaving us in a hallway, Dimitri and Eddy were looking at Magnus and I with great concentration. I nodded at Magnus and we both resumed with our current positions and walked Ian and Dawn to class.

One of the things that suck about this whole Guardian-in-train facility program is that you have to sit with your Moroi throughout classes. Dawn and Ian had cooking- _cooking_, I hate cooking. Most of the Dhampires were sitting next to their Moroi but Magnus and I stood in the corner of the room so if a Guardian came in to attack the Moroi they wouldn't see us and we'd be able to attack them from behind. Half way through the session I started talk to Magnus. Magnus had shaggy sandy blond hair that hung loosely around his face, he had dimples and smile lines, he had hazel eyes, he had bronze skin and his body had proof that he worked out quite a lot. "Hey Magnus" I asked, keeping my eyes on the Dawn and Ian, "hmmm" he replied; "you look a lot like Guardian Eddie Castile." I said, "I know I do" Magnus replied, I gave him a 'what-the-hell' look. "Because I'm his son" he replied. I sighed and leaned into the shadows of the room, I was extremely tense and alert but very pissed at the teacher who kept bossing around Ian and Dawn.

Magnus must of sensed it and gave me an extremely charming smile which most girls would fawn over, but I just smiled back at him, rolled my eyes. I kept my eyes on Dawn and Ian the whole time. I nodded at Magnus who understood what I wanted as I walked over to Ian and Dawn. "Mind if I help?" I asked smirking, she looked at me appalled as she remembered the last time I tried to help her cook. She smirked at me and shook her head, "hey Ian would you like Ebony's help she is extremely good at cooking." Dawn said, she already had my plan in her head. She felt happy and content while near me, I could feel it thought the bond; it made me smile. "Why not" Ian said shrugging his shoulders; "okay" I said rubbing my hands together. "We're making pudding?" I asked, looking at what he'd already cooked; "it was meant to be cake." Ian replied looking mournfully at the cake. I laughed, and Ian scolded me; I grabbed a whole bunch of random herbs and just put it on top of the cake, I was laughing and he was laughing at my newly found horrible cooking skills. Although I was still tense and alert, I shoved it in the oven, by the time it was slowly cooking everyone was cooling there's off and adding frosting. "Five minutes left!" The teacher called, Ian and I stared at each other horrified. I turned the knob thing up all the way. And we waited four minutes, three minutes; it was still in the oven. I was back next to Magnus when I heard a burning smell, I then saw flames licking its way out of the oven door. Dawn screamed and Ian immediately recoiled. Without negotiating, we took Dawn and Ian to the back of the room. The flames were now finding its way up the wall. "MAGNUS!" I shouted, he turned his head to me, "Round ALL the kids up!" I shouted over the roar of the fire. Most of the Moroi were too scared to act; most of the female Moroi were crying and scared as the fire got higher and higher. I ran towards the door and tried to twist open the doorknob, I cried out as the metal blistered my skin and flesh peeled off.

Magnus and I knew that we were both in charge of this situation. One- I breathed in and out, two- I knew I had to do this, three- I struck out my foot with as much force as I ever used in my life. I felt the door split and a painful jolt went through my body, wooden splinters rushed past me cutting me as I then ripped the remaining parts of the door of its hinges. The fire had now grown, and I got Magnus to evacuate the Moroi, but one younger girl wouldn't budge she kept screaming for a boy named Blake. "His still in there, he was sitting next to me and he hasn't come out! Please get him, Please I can't leave him!" She said screaming and crying, the room was now covered in flames and black smoke was the horrible fume which was filling the room. "Magnus" I said finally, "yes" he said cracking under pressure. "Go get the Dhampires, they will put this fire out, evacuate everyone out safely; I am going to get Blake." He looked at me with wide eyes, "No I can't let you do that, and you'll risk death." He said almost pleading, "Magnus" I said coughing and putting my hand on his shoulder, "I have never let death catch up to me and I certainly won't let it get me today. Now I have someone to save." And then I ran off into the flames.

Black smoke entered my lungs and I was hacking while trying to find a body of a boy. I dropped to the floor and crawled while looking, I got my sleeve to cover my mouth. Flames were crawling all over the walls and roof, and then I felt it by instinct before I saw it. A piece of the roof came down; it was aimed right at me. I rolled to my left and the edge of the cement hit the side of my body. I let out an agonizing scream but continued to crawl, and there in the corner of the room was the body of a boy, he was crumpled in a heap at my feet. His face was ashen and he had his eyes closed and he would have looked asleep except for the big gash on his forehead which was seeping out blood and surrounding his head like a second layer of tiling.

I gripped onto his shoulders and hauled him out of the room, I knew I was barely breathing now but I didn't care I had to get the boy out alive. I saw the door and guardians were coming at me, I saw a fighting Rose who was trying to get in and get past five guardians, I heard her screams when she saw me. Then there was a wooden beam above me, it was set alight and then I heard a crack and another and the wooden beam was hurtling itself straight at me and the boy. I used all the strength left to push him away, I heard Rose's screams as the fire got me; it didn't touch the boy though. The fire only skimmed my sides, but it felt as if acid had just been poisoned into my bloodstream. And then I rolled until the fire was out and then darkness welcomed me.

-SEXY LINE BREAK-

I woke up in a hospital room, and immediately shot up, ignoring the pain in my side. Then I remembered Dawn was in the fire, she was evacuated. I went into the toilets and got changed into the clothes Rose would have defiantly given me. And speaking of Rose as soon as I got out of the toilets I walked straight into her; she looked at me narrowing her eyes. "What are you doing?" She asked, I didn't answer; I just tried to push past her instead. I couldn't get past her, "is Dawn okay?" I asked, Rose just sighed; "I knew that would be the first thing you'd ask yes she's perfectly fine and while you're at it, so is the boy you saved and Magnus and Ian." I nodded, "how long was I out?" I asked "an hour, the heat just caused an immediate reaction and because the actual wooden beam hit you unexpectedly in the head you blacked out." I nodded, a lot more happier. "I didn't think I was that bad of a cook." I said, "What do you mean?" Rose asked, I exhaled sharply; "I was kind of helping Ian cook and I turned the knob thing all the way." I said wincing; Rose eyes almost prolonged out of her head. "WHAT" she asked, "you heard me" I said waving her off. She sighed, "I did the same thing in ninth grade." She said, "Although I didn't burn down the building." Now the roles were reversed, "I did what?" I said dumfounded, "you heard me." She said waving me off with a smirk.

As I had thought, I barely had any marks from the fire, I had just aching muscles. I knew that the guardians would go easy on me, "please" I begged Rose, "don't make them go easy on me." Rose winked and ruffled my hair, "I will make sure they won't kiddo." And then, I kind of had this happen at the least expected moment but she hugged me. She embraced her arms awkwardly around me and pulled me to her chest and wouldn't let me go. At first I didn't do anything but then I hugged her back.

And then Dimitri walked out and I heard him say a really colourful swearword. I smiled, "so you walked in on our family reunion?" I asked, Dimitri looked at me shocked for a second before recovering and Rose tried to quirk an eyebrow but failed, it seemed as if she didn't understand what we were saying. I copied his curse and he looked at me disapprovingly, "you young lady" he said pointing at me "are not allowed to say that." He was smirking and I smiled. "Well you're allowed to say it why not me, you are being a bad role model Dimitri." I said quirking an eyebrow. "Uh Ebony?" Rose asked, "hmmm" I replied. "Did it just occur to you that you were just talking Russian?"

**Hmmmm Russian? This was interesting, please R&R!**


	11. Ambushed battle

_**Rose's and Dimitri's Secret Child. **_

**An: Here's another Chapter, it's been a long time I know. So that's why I've written an extra-long chapter just for you, because I love you all so please, please, please review!**

My forehead was sheened with sweat, and I was breathing heavily. Dimitri mirrored me, his hair dishevelled. A sly grin etched itself on my face as I looked at Dawn, Dawn! I ran across over to her, she grinned at me and Magnus clapped a hand on my shoulder as Ian high-fived me. I ran my fingers through my hair, while smiling. I looked around and saw guardians all looking at me with awe and others whispering my name. And then I saw Abe whom was leaning against a locker looking at me intently and proudly. Although strangely enough Dimitri wasn't smiling he was almost angry looking? No that couldn't be right, maybe he was just a sore-loser? My question was answered when he spoke to me in Russian,

"That wasn't your fight Ebey"

He said lowly. No one understood what he was saying and I wasn't about to get angry in front of people, not after my win. I nodded to Magnus who seemed to have understood that Dimitri and I needed to have a little chat.

Dimitri followed me to a spare room and my eyes narrowed to little slits and my face was fuming. Although I needed to speak in Russian so that if anyone walked past no one would understand what I was saying but him. This was the perks of being able to speak another language.

"Not my fight?" I said slowly and lowly like a predator ready to strike at their prey.

"That was Magnus' fight not yours, when we target him we want to find his strength not yours considering you had already taken down your person."

Dimitri said briskly but forcefully,

"Well _father_, you were going to take him down. And if that was a real Strigoi fight Magnus would have been dead by now and probably me as well. Magnus was struggling and if we were in a real life situation like that I would have taken his spot to avoid from getting him killed and fighting a Strigoi on my own. Aren't we meant to keep our acquaintances alive?" I spat at him and Dimitri flinched at my harsh wording especially using the word father, he actually looked hurt. "I thought I was doing the right thing" I said before storming out and back to Dawn.

I felt Dawn's emotions, she was worried and happy and anxious all at once. Worried because she thought I might have been hurt, happy because I won the fight and anxious because she didn't know where I was. Over these past few days I have been feeling Dawn's moods more frequently and every now and again getting trapped in her head. Although strangely Dawn had told me that I am so good at it because when I still thought I was human I used to feel her emotions and fall into her head at times without realising it. But I used to tell her when it happened and she would use compulsion on me to erase all memory of it. Although now I could purposely get in her head as well. I walked up to her see her grin and she wrapped both arms around me. And as if things could get any worse she let out a big squeal which everyone could hear.

"Ebony your birthday's tomorrow!"

I nodded, _as if I didn't already know that_, I thought but I knew Dawn was just being generous. Nothing special would be happening anyway I would just be turning 16.

"I could get the guards to let us all go shopping" Dawn squealed to Magnus, Ian and I. I grinned _this just turned interesting_,

"But we're never allowed out" said Ian.

"I am the queens daughter remember Captain Obvious" taunted Dawn. That was it for me; I lost it to and squealed with Dawn. I would be spending my sixteenth birthday with my best friends.

I returned back to my dorm and Dawn stayed with me for a while before having to leave because of our curfew. Soon after that the door opened behind me revealing Dimitri. He stood there with his face ashen and plonked down to my bed next to me.

"You were meant to be asleep two hours ago." Dimitri said flatly, checking his watch.

"But I knew you wouldn't be asleep and I needed to talk to you." I nodded without making contact with his eyes; I was still pissed with him. Very pissed. But Dimitri looked very sincere, I haven't seen him like this before but his head was bowed and he was staring at his hands which were placed in his laps.

"Ebony" he said quietly almost desperately,

"I have taken in what you have said and I understand what you were saying. But one reason out of many that I have thought about is because of a charge I once had. His name was Ivan and he died when I was off duty and I realised that I would have done whatever I could have to save him and my partner. So I'm sorry." He said quietly, then all my venom just faded into nothing and I turned quiet and silently mourned for this man I had never met.

"But I also have to admit something that I have been worrying about for the time you have been here for. It' me, I don't know if I'm the best father, I just need your opinion have I been too distant? I'm not like Rose, I'm not amazing at looking after children. And I know you're not exactly a child but a teenager and I need to know, I am desperate to know am I good enough as a father?" Dimitri begged, his eyes were hard and determined and boring into mine with intensity . My eyes instantly met his and I didn't know how to answer to that much passion because I had never had that directed to me before. I choked up, not because I was about to cry, my eyes were as hard as Dimitri's. It was just that I couldn't get anything out- I was rendered speechless and I had too many words to say at once so I couldn't say anything at all. So I placed my hand in Dimitri's,

"Yes" I whispered, "yes" I repeated more strongly. That was when I was pulled into a strong embrace, a hug. The ferocity of it all made a warm sensation spread through my stomach which I had never felt before. Dimitri detangled himself and walked towards the door.

"Happy Birthday Ebey" he said before shutting it behind him.

I found sleep quickly that night. I fell into a heavy dreamless sleep, it wasn't about me, it wasn't about Dawn, and it wasn't about Strigoi or this world. I was completely weightless, my thoughts suspending in the air. I didn't have to worry, it was just me and nothing. But of course that had to end. My body was being shifted side by side, someone was trying to wake me obviously. Was it my mother Lynn, did she have another boy here? Was she actually hitting me so hard that I could not feel the pain anymore? Did I fall back onto the floor after her beating me again? Had I passed out afterwards and now she's trying to wake me? All of these things had happened to me so it was possible that it was happening now.

"Mum" I begged,

"Please don't hit me anymore, I can get up myself and I promise I'll clean up the mess from last night." I promised to her. And that was when I heard a strange voice,

"it's me Rose" She said, I unplastered my eyes to see Rose peering down at me, her hair tangling into other strands down the sides of her face. I sat bolt-right in my bed, pulling myself out of it.

"What happened? Is Dawn alright?" I asked frantically, I had already run into the bathroom to get changed. I saw Rose's dreaded face, nothing can happen to Dawn, she's my best friend, I wouldn't let that happen. And that was when I heard a knock interrupting my thoughts,

"Dawn's fine" Rose say's I come out of the room and look at the time, it was 2:59 in the morning,

"Why'd you wake me up?" I asked, "I wanted to talk to you so I woke you up." She stated simply, _well no doubt she's woken me up_. "At 3:00 in the morning?" I asked, demanding an answer. Rose sat down on my bed and looked at me, her eyes piercing mine.

"I didn't think you would know that the date of your birth was 3:04, so I wanted to tell you so we could celebrate together." I nodded and looked at her for a little longer.

"I want to know" I said,

"About what?" she asked,

"About me" I replied quietly.

"From the start?" She asked

"From the start"

"Okay" Rose replied, "We never knew I was pregnant until 2 months afterwards. I was constantly getting sick and my stomach was starting to take shape. Although 9 out of ten times, two Dhampirs cannot produce children so we just assumed I was allergic to something. But when we found out, we were happy, I would have my baby and we would then resume to our jobs whilst having a family. It was the best moment of our lives. Except after I gave birth to you, six years later we had Strigoi whom were targeting this school, we sent you away for safe keeping. You were only six years old , you couldn't protect yourself. We sent you away to keep you safe except the lady who we sent you to had her own matters. After that two year period. She became a drug addict and drunk, but she had moved away after a recent splitting with her husband, she was meant to give you back to us at the age of eight but we never were able to reach her because she moved. We tried to find you for the next seven years when you found us. And even though you didn't remember us we were so happy. And then I realised who I really was when I was younger, how I was like. And I love it and I love you." She said stroking my hair,

"I love you too mum." I replied quietly but loud enough for her to hear. I felt her heart flutter through her shirt and saw a wicked grin creep across her face. We remained like that for a minute, just her stroking my hair and then Rose shifts a bit.

"Look" She said a smile creeping on her face, 3:04 I had just given birth to you." She said smiling crazily,

"Here" she said fishing into her pocket and out came a necklace. It was the shape of a heart, an opening one which unlocked. Inside was a picture of Dimitri and Rose, both of them were leaning on one another. It was snowing and Rose was grinning and Dimitri was smiling lazily as if he could stay in that moment forever. It was perfect, then I read the inscription that was on the front of the golden heart it said '_unconditional love, like mother like daughter_.' And then for the second time in an a few hour space, I hugged someone with as much passion I could put in, as much _unconditional love _I could put into it.

"I love it" I whispered, "thank you."

I was meant to be at Rose's and Dimitri's at 9:00 and I had five minutes to get there. And once I did I saw a small stack of presents on the table, all of them were wrapped up and neatly folded with no creases. I wandered into the room and saw Rose and Dimitri walked in; hand in hand.

"The others will be here soon." Said Rose, her eyes were alive as if she were a younger child playing with fire. Her eyes were glistening and bubbling in excitement and then I realised, what others? Rose read my facial expression.

"Lissa, Magnus, Ian, and the rest of our happy family." Rose said smiling except the happy family was defiantly sarcastic.

The first part of the day was fine. Hugs were exchanged as well as presents, I got many presents but it was Dimitri and Rose's main present which excited me, inside was a silver coated stake. It just screamed for my touch, the curve was at a perfect angle, not too bent, but not too straight. The hilt was perfect and in it was the word Guardian. Rose and Dimitri showed me how to use it and before long it was midday. And believe it or not, we were going shopping. The drive took about two hours considering that we were using the queen's personal car, which was one of the fastest out there. There were four guards including Rose and Dimitri and even Eddy.

When we pulled up, I was squeezing Dawn's hand and we all piled out of the van one by one. The air wasn't as clean but that was okay as soon as I saw the shopping mall. It could fit St Vladimir's' school in it at least four times. I squealed and pressed my hand into Lisa's and then afterwards wrapped my arms around Ian and Magnus' shoulders. Magnus picked me up bridal style and spun me around in a circle,

"WE'RE FREE! We're free guys, we're out of juvenile delinquent camp!" he shouted earning looks from people. He chuckled,

"Might as well do it while we can" he shrugged the guardians grinned. Our guardians were spread from a fair distance from us trying to look natural and every now and the pretend to inspect something while looking at us. That was when I saw a clothing store,

"Dawn!" I squealed she looked at where I was pointing and followed me in. And that was when I saw it, it was a figure of a person which moved so quickly it couldn't have been human.

"Let's go to another store Dawn" I said in an uneven voice,

"Are you sure?" She asked, "Yeah" I said reviving my steadiness,

"The clothes here don't suit me." I walked a lot tenser and Magnus noticed and figured something was up before copying my movements. I slipped my silver stake into my thigh high boot and continued to carry on. Lunch had passed and it was dark now, most people had left and we were getting ready to leave as the store was about to shut down.

I looked at Dawn through the mirror both of us checking out our new clothing. Dawn wore a red and black plaited skirt with a tight fitted black top to match as well as some ankle boots. Her hair was crowned an all-round braid with dirty bits of blonde flicking through it. Yet again my best friend looked gorgeous. I stuck with tight black leather jeans with shreds at the knees and chains hanging from the pockets as well as a simple black corset with strips of purple. My stake still in my thigh high boots. My hair was hanging at my sides and the lighting on the room emphasised on the dark brown, which was so simple yet so exotic. I admit I looked smoky well _hot_. Ian and Magnus' reactions were priceless as we walked out both mouths dropped. Dimitri's voice was the first I heard,

"No way in hell are you wearing that." He said,

"Don't worry" I said patting his shoulder, "you're getting the bill." I said, Dimitri sighed and I grinned.

We all went to the toilet except for the guardians who were still alert and we convinced them to wait outside for us. Once we're all out we just talk for a bit while we're walking back. When we're stopped dead in our tracks because of four men. Each of them had pale skin so you could vaguely see the veins, I looked at Manus and we resume our positions. Magnus lingered for a second and moved to the back of the pack whereas I stayed at the front and was incredibly alert. Even though they are just men I had a suspicion and so did Magnus. Our suspicion was confirmed when they swept past us in quick movements. They were Strigoi, I could see it now. My breath hitched in my throat and then Magnus did the same, both of us putting on expressionless masks, but as afraid as trapped mice. And by the glint in their eyes, they were not going to leave without or blood.

Or death at least.

I knew I had to make the first move,

"RUN!" I screamed, I didn't know where it came from but it tore through my body like paper, the feeling of sheer desperation. I knew I was risking my life, but Dawn had to make it out alive. I lunged at the Strigoi using the technique Dimitri had taught me, my first foot implanted while my other boosted me into the air. I got him to stager but within milliseconds my glory was short lived as he regained himself and swatted me away as if I was nothing. I hit the wall with a thud, my head immediately spinning and I felt myself be picked up again. My head was hold in a lock to snap my neck and I saw the others get grabbed. My fear was not the fact that I was about to die it was imagining Dawn, Ian and Magnus dead, limp, nothing. My elbow shamed up unexpectedly onto the Strigoi's face, his head shot back and blood sprayed out although this was not normal blood. This blood was extremely red and staining my clothing in graphic stains, the stench was horrid. And that was when I saw Rose and Dimitri, Eddy and the other guardian. I was still holding off my Strigoi but consciousness was slowly dripping out of my system. One blow to the head and I was gone, I wanted to get my stake but if I did that, one of them could be killed, or me. But I had to get the attention off them for a second.

"COME AND GET ME" I screamed sprinting as fast as I could. Determination was placed on my face, I knew I couldn't run far enough they would catch me, that much was obvious. Strigoi would be over twenty times faster than a human. But I had to do it, that way they could at least try to escape and the guardians could hold off the other two Strigoi and all make it out safely, I just had to toy with them. Then I felt my throat be grabbed into a choke hold instantly making me gag.

"You know you shouldn't play with Strigoi, Dhampir." He said grinning and without me being able to do anything about it. Slammed my head into the wall and I lost consciousness.

**Rose's P.O.V:**

Four hours, four hours since my baby's been taken away with Dawn, Ian and Magnus. My only child, gone, is missing, on her birthday. Dimitri chased that van eight blocks before almost passing out from the lack of air, because they had popped all the tiles on our car. We called for backup but they would be two hours away. I had broken down in the bathroom and punched the mirrors, blood staining my hands and tiling. I remember that final act of defiance Ebony made to save her peers, to save us, to save me. She ran off and antagonized them so that we could save ourselves.

Even if it meant death for her.

I stood by Dimitri's side, emotionless and expressionless. We failed. I failed, I couldn't hold them off none of them could. But we were going to find them. I knew it. Dimitri had my hand in his as he led us into a privet room which happened to be an unoccupied hallway. Dimitri had a random outburst of anger and dropped my wrist and started to punch the wall. But each time he did, he it would puncture a hole. He repeated it again and again, his face scrunched up in anger no pain showing even through his fist was cloaked in blood. The only pain I could see in his face was in his eyes, which was screaming guilt and anger at himself. This was such a different side of the man I loved. He was generally so calm about everything, never angered but he was now and I was so dumbstruck that I couldn't do anything about it. I grabbed Dimitri and blocked him from his next punch, he then noticed what he was doing and his rabid look faded. He fell into the wall just leaning there and when he looked up I saw tears brewing in his eyes. Dimitri was crying, a dance of water spilling out of his eyes.

This was the second in my life I had seen him cry in all the years I had known him which was well over ten, he had only cried twice. His eyes were going puffy and he looked so vulnerable. And that was it I went over to him and held him into my shoulders, at first his cries were nothing, but then they turned to agonizing sobs. I understood why he was crying though, because he once a Strigoi himself and he noticed all that evil Strigoi did and now they took his only child. He lost his best friend to a Strigoi and almost killed his me after being a Strigoi. He understood the wicked they did, and he didn't want Ebony to have that. Now people asked me why I wasn't a big believer in God, why I didn't always pray or understand his ways. Now here's why, a prime example is right now. How come we had so much evil on this earth? They had taken our baby girl, tortured Dimitri with haunting memories. Why couldn't he stop it? Why?

I didn't realise that I was crying as well, but once I felt my damp cheeks and wet circles under my eyes I knew I was too. I let Dimitri's racked sobs fade as I mourned with him, for once I was comforting this man who was always so strong, for so long. I let him cry until he thought it was time for him to end or when he could cry no more. But hearing the sounds he made while crying was so heart wrenching it was like God laughing in my face. But I knew, I vowed I would get my girl back and all her friends.

**Okay so you guys don't generally read this but do you guys think she should become involved with someone, for instance Ian or Magnus. If so which one? Thank you and please review!**


	12. Shopping and Strigoi Battle's

**_Rose's and Dimitri's Secret Child. _**

**Here is another Chapter, it's been a long time I know. So that way I've written an extra-long chapter just for you. Because I love you all so please, please, please review!**

My forehead was sheened with sweat, and I was breathing heavily. Dimitri mirrored me, his hair dishevelled. A sly grin etched itself on my face as I looked at Dawn, Dawn! I ran across over to her, she grinned at me and Magnus clapped a hand on my shoulder as Ian high-fived me. I ran my fingers through my hair, while smiling. I looked around and saw guardians all looking at me with awe and others whispering my name. And then I saw Abe whom was leaning against a locker looking at me intently and proudly. Although strangely enough Dimitri wasn't smiling he was almost angry looking? No that couldn't be right, maybe he was just a sore-loser? My question was answered when he spoke to me in Russian,

"That wasn't your fight Ebey"

He said lowly. No one understood what he was saying and I wasn't about to get angry in front of people, not after my win. I nodded to Magnus who seemed to have understood that Dimitri and I needed to have a little chat.

Dimitri followed me to a spare room and my eyes narrowed to little slits and my face was fuming. Although I needed to speak in Russian so that if anyone walked past no one would understand what I was saying but him. This was the perks of being able to speak another language.

"Not my fight?" I said slowly and lowly like a predator ready to strike at their prey.

"That was Magnus' fight not yours, when we target him we want to find his strength not yours considering you had already taken down your person."

Dimitri said briskly but forcefully,

"Well _father_, you were going to take him down. And if that was a real Strigoi fight Magnus would have been dead by now and probably me as well. Magnus was struggling and if we were in a real life situation like that I would have taken his spot to avoid from getting him killed and fighting a Strigoi on my own. Aren't we meant to keep our acquaintances alive?" I spat at him and Dimitri flinched at my harsh wording especially using the word father, he actually looked hurt. "I thought I was doing the right thing" I said before storming out and back to Dawn.

I felt Dawn's emotions, she was worried and happy and anxious all at once. Worried because she thought I might have been hurt, happy because I won the fight and anxious because she didn't know where I was. Over these past few days I have been feeling Dawn's moods more frequently and every now and again getting trapped in her head. Although strangely Dawn had told me that I am so good at it because when I still thought I was human I used to feel her emotions and fall into her head at times without realising it. But I used to tell her when it happened and she would use compulsion on me to erase all memory of it. Although now I could purposely get in her head as well. I walked up to her see her grin and she wrapped both arms around me. And as if things could get any worse she let out a big squeal which everyone could hear.

"Ebony your birthday's tomorrow!"

I nodded, _as if I didn't already know that_, I thought but I knew Dawn was just being generous. Nothing special would be happening anyway I would just be turning 16.

"I could get the guards to let us all go shopping" Dawn squealed to Magnus, Ian and I. I grinned _this just turned interesting_,

"But we're never allowed out" said Ian.

"I am the queens daughter remember Captain Obvious" taunted Dawn. That was it for me; I lost it to and squealed with Dawn. I would be spending my sixteenth birthday with my best friends.

I returned back to my dorm and Dawn stayed with me for a while before having to leave because of our curfew. Soon after that the door opened behind me revealing Dimitri. He stood there with his face ashen and plonked down to my bed next to me.

"You were meant to be asleep two hours ago." Dimitri said flatly, checking his watch.

"But I knew you wouldn't be asleep and I needed to talk to you." I nodded without making contact with his eyes; I was still pissed with him. Very pissed. But Dimitri looked very sincere, I haven't seen him like this before but his head was bowed and he was staring at his hands which were placed in his laps.

"Ebony" he said quietly almost desperately,

"I have taken in what you have said and I understand what you were saying. But one reason out of many that I have thought about is because of a charge I once had. His name was Ian and he died when I was off duty and I realised that I would have done whatever I could have to save him and my partner. So I'm sorry." He said quietly, then all my venom just faded into nothing and I turned quiet and silently mourned for this man I had never met.

"But I also have to admit something that I have been worrying about for the time you have been here for. It' me, I don't know if I'm the best father, I just need your opinion have I been too distant? I'm not like Rose, I'm not amazing at looking after children. And I know you're not exactly a child but a teenager and I need to know, I am desperate to know am I good enough as a father?" Dimitri begged, his eyes were hard and determined and boring into mine with intensity . My eyes instantly met his and I didn't know how to answer to that much passion because I had never had that directed to me before. I choked up, not because I was about to cry, my eyes were as hard as Dimitri's. It was just that I couldn't get anything out- I was rendered speechless and I had too many words to say at once so I couldn't say anything at all. So I placed my hand in Dimitri's,

"Yes" I whispered, "yes" I repeated more strongly. That was when I was pulled into a strong embrace, a hug. The ferocity of it all made a warm sensation spread through my stomach which I had never felt before. Dimitri detangled himself and walked towards the door.

"Happy Birthday Ebey" he said before shutting it behind him.

I found sleep quickly that night. I fell into a heavy dreamless sleep, it wasn't about me, it wasn't about Dawn, and it wasn't about Strigoi or this world. I was completely weightless, my thoughts suspending in the air. I didn't have to worry, it was just me and nothing. But of course that had to end. My body was being shifted side by side, someone was trying to wake me obviously. Was it my mother Lynn, did she have another boy here? Was she actually hitting me so hard that I could not feel the pain anymore? Did I fall back onto the floor after her beating me again? Had I passed out afterwards and now she's trying to wake me? All of these things had happened to me so it was possible that it was happening now.

"Mum" I begged,

"Please don't hit me anymore, I can get up myself and I promise I'll clean up the mess from last night." I promised to her. And that was when I heard a strange voice,

"it's me Rose" She said, I unplastered my eyes to see Rose peering down at me, her hair tangling into other strands down the sides of her face. I sat bolt-right in my bed, pulling myself out of it.

"What happened? Is Dawn alright?" I asked frantically, I had already run into the bathroom to get changed. I saw Rose's dreaded face, nothing can happen to Dawn, she's my best friend, I wouldn't let that happen. And that was when I heard a knock interrupting my thoughts,

"Dawn's fine" Rose say's I come out of the room and look at the time, it was 2:59 in the morning,

"Why'd you wake me up?" I asked, "I wanted to talk to you so I woke you up." She stated simply, _well no doubt she's woken me up_. "At 3:00 in the morning?" I asked, demanding an answer. Rose sat down on my bed and looked at me, her eyes piercing mine.

"I didn't think you would know that the date of your birth was 3:04, so I wanted to tell you so we could celebrate together." I nodded and looked at her for a little longer.

"I want to know" I said,

"About what?" she asked,

"About me" I replied quietly.

"From the start?" She asked

"From the start"

"Okay" Rose replied, "We never knew I was pregnant until 2 months afterwards. I was constantly getting sick and my stomach was starting to take shape. Although 9 out of ten times, two Dhampirs cannot produce children so we just assumed I was allergic to something. But when we found out, we were happy, I would have my baby and we would then resume to our jobs whilst having a family. It was the best moment of our lives. Except after I gave birth to you, six years later we had Strigoi whom were targeting this school, we sent you away for safe keeping. You were only six years old , you couldn't protect yourself. We sent you away to keep you safe except the lady who we sent you to had her own matters. After that two year period. She became a drug addict and drunk, but she had moved away after a recent splitting with her husband, she was meant to give you back to us at the age of eight but we never were able to reach her because she moved. We tried to find you for the next seven years when you found us. And even though you didn't remember us we were so happy. And then I realised who I really was when I was younger, how I was like. And I love it and I love you." She said stroking my hair,

"I love you too mum." I replied quietly but loud enough for her to hear. I felt her heart flutter through her shirt and saw a wicked grin creep across her face. We remained like that for a minute, just her stroking my hair and then Rose shifts a bit.

"Look" She said a smile creeping on her face, 3:04 I had just given birth to you." She said smiling crazily,

"Here" she said fishing into her pocket and out came a necklace. It was the shape of a heart, an opening one which unlocked. Inside was a picture of Dimitri and Rose, both of them were leaning on one another. It was snowing and Rose was grinning and Dimitri was smiling lazily as if he could stay in that moment forever. It was perfect, then I read the inscription that was on the front of the golden heart it said '_unconditional love, like mother like daughter_.' And then for the second time in an a few hour space, I hugged someone with as much passion I could put in, as much _unconditional love _I could put into it.

"I love it" I whispered, "thank you."

I was meant to be at Rose's and Dimitri's at 9:00 and I had five minutes to get there. And once I did I saw a small stack of presents on the table, all of them were wrapped up and neatly folded with no creases. I wandered into the room and saw Rose and Dimitri walked in; hand in hand.

"The others will be here soon." Said Rose, her eyes were alive as if she were a younger child playing with fire. Her eyes were glistening and bubbling in excitement and then I realised, what others? Rose read my facial expression.

"Lissa, Magnus, Ian, and the rest of our happy family." Rose said smiling except the happy family was defiantly sarcastic.

The first part of the day was fine. Hugs were exchanged as well as presents, I got many presents but it was Dimitri and Rose's main present which excited me, inside was a silver coated stake. It just screamed for my touch, the curve was at a perfect angle, not too bent, but not too straight. The hilt was perfect and in it was the word Guardian. Rose and Dimitri showed me how to use it and before long it was midday. And believe it or not, we were going shopping. The drive took about two hours considering that we were using the queen's personal car, which was one of the fastest out there. There were four guards including Rose and Dimitri and even Eddy.

When we pulled up, I was squeezing Dawn's hand and we all piled out of the van one by one. The air wasn't as clean but that was okay as soon as I saw the shopping mall. It could fit St Vladimir's' school in it at least four times. I squealed and pressed my hand into Lisa's and then afterwards wrapped my arms around Ian and Magnus' shoulders. Magnus picked me up bridal style and spun me around in a circle,

"WE'RE FREE! We're free guys, we're out of juvenile delinquent camp!" he shouted earning looks from people. He chuckled,

"Might as well do it while we can" he shrugged the guardians grinned. Our guardians were spread from a fair distance from us trying to look natural and every now and the pretend to inspect something while looking at us. That was when I saw a clothing store,

"Dawn!" I squealed she looked at where I was pointing and followed me in. And that was when I saw it, it was a figure of a person which moved so quickly it couldn't have been human.

"Let's go to another store Dawn" I said in an uneven voice,

"Are you sure?" She asked, "Yeah" I said reviving my steadiness,

"The clothes here don't suit me." I walked a lot tenser and Magnus noticed and figured something was up before copying my movements. I slipped my silver stake into my thigh high boot and continued to carry on. Lunch had passed and it was dark now, most people had left and we were getting ready to leave as the store was about to shut down.

I looked at Dawn through the mirror both of us checking out our new clothing. Dawn wore a red and black plaited skirt with a tight fitted black top to match as well as some ankle boots. Her hair was crowned an all-round braid with dirty bits of blonde flicking through it. Yet again my best friend looked gorgeous. I stuck with tight black leather jeans with shreds at the knees and chains hanging from the pockets as well as a simple black corset with strips of purple. My stake still in my thigh high boots. My hair was hanging at my sides and the lighting on the room emphasised on the dark brown, which was so simple yet so exotic. I admit I looked smoky well _hot_. Ian and Magnus' reactions were priceless as we walked out both mouths dropped. Dimitri's voice was the first I heard,

"No way in hell are you wearing that." He said,

"Don't worry" I said patting his shoulder, "you're getting the bill." I said, Dimitri sighed and I grinned.

We all went to the toilet except for the guardians who were still alert and we convinced them to wait outside for us. Once we're all out we just talk for a bit while we're walking back. When we're stopped dead in our tracks because of four men. Each of them had pale skin so you could vaguely see the veins, I looked at Manus and we resume our positions. Magnus lingered for a second and moved to the back of the pack whereas I stayed at the front and was incredibly alert. Even though they are just men I had a suspicion and so did Magnus. Our suspicion was confirmed when they swept past us in quick movements. They were Strigoi, I could see it now. My breath hitched in my throat and then Magnus did the same, both of us putting on expressionless masks, but as afraid as trapped mice. And by the glint in their eyes, they were not going to leave without or blood.

Or death at least.

I knew I had to make the first move,

"RUN!" I screamed, I didn't know where it came from but it tore through my body like paper, the feeling of sheer desperation. I knew I was risking my life, but Dawn had to make it out alive. I lunged at the Strigoi using the technique Dimitri had taught me, my first foot implanted while my other boosted me into the air. I got him to stager but within milliseconds my glory was short lived as he regained himself and swatted me away as if I was nothing. I hit the wall with a thud, my head immediately spinning and I felt myself be picked up again. My head was hold in a lock to snap my neck and I saw the others get grabbed. My fear was not the fact that I was about to die it was imagining Dawn, Ian and Magnus dead, limp, nothing. My elbow shamed up unexpectedly onto the Strigoi's face, his head shot back and blood sprayed out although this was not normal blood. This blood was extremely red and staining my clothing in graphic stains, the stench was horrid. And that was when I saw Rose and Dimitri, Eddy and the other guardian. I was still holding off my Strigoi but consciousness was slowly dripping out of my system. One blow to the head and I was gone, I wanted to get my stake but if I did that, one of them could be killed, or me. But I had to get the attention off them for a second.

"COME AND GET ME" I screamed sprinting as fast as I could. Determination was placed on my face, I knew I couldn't run far enough they would catch me, that much was obvious. Strigoi would be over twenty times faster than a human. But I had to do it, that way they could at least try to escape and the guardians could hold off the other two Strigoi and all make it out safely, I just had to toy with them. Then I felt my throat be grabbed into a choke hold instantly making me gag.

"You know you shouldn't play with Strigoi, Dhampir." He said grinning and without me being able to do anything about it. Slammed my head into the wall and I lost consciousness.

**Rose's P.O.V:**

Four hours, four hours since my baby's been taken away with Dawn, Ian and Magnus. My only child, gone, is missing, on her birthday. Dimitri chased that van eight blocks before almost passing out from the lack of air, because they had popped all the tiles on our car. We called for backup but they would be two hours away. I had broken down in the bathroom and punched the mirrors, blood staining my hands and tiling. I remember that final act of defiance Ebony made to save her peers, to save us, to save me. She ran off and antagonized them so that we could save ourselves.

Even if it meant death for her.

I stood by Dimitri's side, emotionless and expressionless. We failed. I failed, I couldn't hold them off none of them could. But we were going to find them. I knew it. Dimitri had my hand in his as he led us into a privet room which happened to be an unoccupied hallway. Dimitri had a random outburst of anger and dropped my wrist and started to punch the wall. But each time he did, he it would puncture a hole. He repeated it again and again, his face scrunched up in anger no pain showing even through his fist was cloaked in blood. The only pain I could see in his face was in his eyes, which was screaming guilt and anger at himself. This was such a different side of the man I loved. He was generally so calm about everything, never angered but he was now and I was so dumbstruck that I couldn't do anything about it. I grabbed Dimitri and blocked him from his next punch, he then noticed what he was doing and his rabid look faded. He fell into the wall just leaning there and when he looked up I saw tears brewing in his eyes. Dimitri was crying, a dance of water spilling out of his eyes.

This was the second in my life I had seen him cry in all the years I had known him which was well over ten, he had only cried twice. His eyes were going puffy and he looked so vulnerable. And that was it I went over to him and held him into my shoulders, at first his cries were nothing, but then they turned to agonizing sobs. I understood why he was crying though, because he once a Strigoi himself and he noticed all that evil Strigoi did and now they took his only child. He lost his best friend to a Strigoi and almost killed his me after being a Strigoi. He understood the wicked they did, and he didn't want Ebony to have that. Now people asked me why I wasn't a big believer in God, why I didn't always pray or understand his ways. Now here's why, a prime example is right now. How come we had so much evil on this earth? They had taken our baby girl, tortured Dimitri with haunting memories. Why couldn't he stop it? Why?

I didn't realise that I was crying as well, but once I felt my damp cheeks and wet circles under my eyes I knew I was too. I let Dimitri's racked sobs fade as I mourned with him, for once I was comforting this man who was always so strong, for so long. I let him cry until he thought it was time for him to end or when he could cry no more. But hearing the sounds he made while crying was so heart wrenching it was like God laughing in my face. But I knew, I vowed I would get my girl back and all her friends.

**Okay so you guys don't generally read this but do you think that Ebony should become involved with Magnus or Ian if so which one. Please Review!**


	13. A little game won't hurt will it?

**_Rose's and Dimitri's Secret Child _**

**AN: Here you are, two chapters in one week you lucky ducks. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I didn't mind it myself. I have all the sudden become a little bit more focused on this Fanfiction considering that I have the week and I don't mind writing them. Please Review for more, thank you.**

I hear screams and yells, memories scattered around like missing jigsaw pieces as they are slowly put together. I can remember being taken down by Strigoi and then being forced into a car, and Dawn, Eddy and Magnus were in there. I can remember seeing a figure of someone chasing the car as fast as he could and only now do I know that it was Dimitri. And after about eight blocks he dropped to the ground. I can remember my screams as I pounded on the window after seeing Dimitri fall and not get back up. Then I can remember trying to escape the Strigoi's wrath to get to Dawn who was across the van and touch her, to tell her it was okay. Our hands and legs were bound together but I pressed my forehead against hers and lost consciousness instantly.

But now I was wondering if it was just a dream-, maybe it was. Or maybe the whole thing with Vampires was a dream, maybe I was just dead. But then I felt rope wrapped around my wrists and feet rub against my skin, I was bound to something- a chair I think because I could feel the wood pressed against my back. My eyes were unplastering themselves and that was when I could make out objects through a blur. I saw someone next to me, it was Magnus and across from me were Ian and Dawn. Their hands bound together behind a chair as well as their legs and then I saw the tape all over their mouth. And then the fuzziness disappeared and I saw Dawn as sharp as day. She was unconscious and slumped against the chair, her head resting on her shoulder, tear stains over her eyes. Ian and Magnus were in the same position and that was when my angry screams started, although they were muffled from the tape over my mouth. I thrashed about in the chair, screaming their names. And that was when a blur flashed across my eyes and in front of me was a Strigoi. He had jet black hair which hung over his eyes in curls, his skin was porcelain white but his eyes were red, as if they had been dip dyed in the vibrant red of blood. He might have once been incredibly attractive, but now all I saw was a monster. I fixed my posture up, unflinching I was not going to show this man that I was afraid even though my heart was beating at 200 miles an hour. His cool hands landed on my shoulder and then he moved them and gripped my chin and forced me to look right through his eyes, his other hand caressing my cheek. I tried to move my face away but his grip was to strong and _god it hurt_. I could feel his fingerprints draw themselves onto me

"You're going to be the hard one to tame aren't you?" He said quietly but in an extremely scary way. If looks could kill, he would be dead by now because I probably would have punctured holes through his brain. And that was when darkness overtook me and I flirted with death for the second time.

When I woke up again I saw Ian and Magnus leaning against the wall, both looking extremely weak; although they weren't bound by ropes anymore. Their eyes had a sunken empty look to them, as they leaned there emotionless. And then I looked up to see Dawn's watery blue eyes, I was no longer bound by rope either but lying on the floor. My head was in her lap and she stroked my hair, she was staring at the boys not realising I was awake yet. And then I realised the pain in my head that I had before was gone- Dawn must have healed me, no wonder she was looking so weak. Because there was no more pain, I moved slowly out of Dawn's lap to her dismay. I sat up cross legged and looked into her eyes.

"What'd I miss?" I asked wearily,

"Well for starters we got captured by Strigoi, shoved into a car and put into here while were all unconscious." Ian said incredibly nicely even though it was dripped in sarcasm.

"Thanks for the hint Captain Dumbass" I replied. After a second, Dawn and I slid down next to the boys. "Seriously" I said,

"You were about to die" blurted out Dawn. I arched an eyebrow, "but I healed you of course." She rambled on; I cut her off,

"Has anyone come in?" I asked and all of them shook their heads.

"Ian and Dawn go to the corner furthest from the door, Magnus stay here." I instructed, and they followed my orders. I now had my first real glimpse of the room; the wall was about seven metres high and the space of the room was all large. But here was our problem- the floor and the walls were steel as well as the door, there were no windows and no other objects other than the chairs.

Shit.

We were in one hell of a problem, I didn't notice before but Magnus and I were still taking on our guardian roles. I realised that I was in full control of this situation; they were all listening to me because they assumed that I had the best chance of getting them out. I looked across the room, and noticed the ferocity in Ian's eyes; you could tell he wanted to help us but he was scared that he would be considered a burden to the matter. I could sense Dawn's emotions, she was absolutely petrified but the look on her face was outright determination. And that was when you had to love Dawn, she wasn't like me, she wasn't straight-forward and she didn't need violence to sort it out, she was completely different. When inside she felt like her knees were about to buckle underneath her in terror she would face it as a challenge and she would not let her opponent win, ever. Dawn was the most level headed, compassionate, headstrong person I knew. And I admired her for that. And I loved her too much for her to die. I was going to find a way out, I vowed to.

And that was when I lost it. I knew that screaming was pathetic but we needed to make it out alive for Ian, Magnus and Dawn who trusted their life in my hands. They say people crumble when they are weak, that is not true, people crumble if they are determined but there's no possible solution, people crumble because they have been strong for too long. My fists were pounding against the door as hard as I could, which didn't make a dint but made my knuckles bleed in furious amounts. So instead I slammed my palms against the door and kneed in and kicked while screaming as loud as I could. So me being the normal human being I was grabbed one of the wooden chairs and slammed it into the wall as hard as I could. Splinters went flying everywhere, and the chair broke into pieces. And that was when the door flew open. And in came in the Strigoi but this wasn't any ordinary Strigoi. I recognized her; it was the flaming red hair, and the green eyes, the same furrowed eyebrows and the same facial features which recognized. The only thing that was different was the glowing red eyes and the porcelain skin. It was my mother. I screamed and my knee's buckled at the sight of her, she was a Strigoi. She was an evil vampire, and in no evil vampire was there a beating heart, she was dead,

And she was a monster.

Her grin turned the façade into a reality; it was the grin she used when I cowered. It was her cruel grin she had saved especially for me. Dawn had immediately shrieked after me because being my best friend for years she knew who my mother was. This was downright terrifying, no pun intended. She used to be cruel by making me miserable, but now she was evil because she wanted a bloodbath, she wanted our blood- my blood. I slouched as if defeated and maybe I was, maybe I was. The grin, that sinister grin she had while she cocked her head to the side showed that she enjoyed my misery. But then I noticed, the door- she had forgotten to shut, the door was open because she assumed she would be able to stop us in time if any of us were to try and escape. And then I felt it, my blade scrap against my leg in my thigh high boots, it was still there, I could get the others out.

My mother was taking smooth graceful steps towards me as if it were a dance. Her walking was elegant yet threatening as she moved to me nimbly. My body posture changed somehow, I was just sick of her making me despondent and hopeless, because we both knew that inside I was not that person. She kept me away from my real life because of her problems; she didn't even have the decency to tell Rose and Dimitri where I lived so that they could pick me up. She wanted me to live in misery and in unhappiness, like her. My body fixed confidently and I lifted my chin up so she could look into my blazing, angry eyes. She wasn't a good human, and she is a killer now, a coldblooded killer who thought that this was a game. My hands twitched to hurt her and harm her and tear every limb of her body, but I knew this wasn't an impulse to punch; it was an impulse to kill. I wanted to kill her. But I needed to store time and if my mother had the same brains as she did as a human I could trick her into saying anything.

My mother was now waltzing around my body; trying to find a flaw, I knew she was trying to intimidate me. And then her hand grabbed my chin forcing me to look into her eyes, I hadn't moved since she came near me and I stared into her red, soulless eyes. My mother's hands were cool as if they had been put into ice, and then I knew that she was truly dead.

"Hello daughter, it's been a while" she said in a monotone voice which was once always filled with rage.

"It has been quite a long time mother. How have things been going for you? Have you let go of the bottle and boys yet?" I asked sweetly batting my eyelashes. And then I felt myself be grabbed by the collar as if she were to hit me, I blocked my face but was thrown across the room onto the hard slick metal floor.

Blood boiled over the side of my head and left a ringing sound of my body thumping into the wall. My back hit dead straight on the wall causing my toes to curl in pain. The blood for some reason felt hot and sticky as it oozed over my clothing and onto my shaking fingers. I rose and walked slowly over to my mother, as if I were a predator striking its prey but we both knew I was really the prey. But right now I was hoping that maybe there was a twist to this story maybe the prey could win. Maybe. I walked over to her and my eyes met hers, I didn't have to worry about Ian and Dawn because Magnus was taking care of them, far away from that monster.

"I bet there's no real security out there; I bet that we could get out straight away easily." I said temptingly as if she knew that I was thinking about escaping. My eyes were wandering to the door and I made it look as if I inched to get out.

"You won't be able to get out." My mother purred in the most definite voice. I laughed a false and fake laugh. She knew that my heart was beating fast which only helped to the matter because she would assume that I was afraid of being caught if I was to run, whereas I was really afraid for my friends.

"But maybe I can" I challenged, "this place is nothing but rundown, were probably on the first floor with only two Strigoi in the building." And that's when her mouth slipped.

"That's not true my dear." She had said, "there are Strigoi at every corner of this building and you are at the top of the building not the bottom. You do not have a chance." She smiled a snaky smile and then I grinned at her,

"Thanks" I said before sprinting for the door way. She thought I was trying to escape whereas I was trying to have a look at what we had to be held hostage in. I had caught Lynn of guard and got a quick look. Lynn was lying when she said that there were guards at every corner, I saw five corners down the hallway and there was only one Strigoi. Although she was right about one thing, we were at the top of the building. And then a face appeared in front of me, it was a Strigoi. He was bald and you could see the veins running through his the side of his head and he was slender but like all Strigoi, he had pale skin and red eyes. My heart pounded as I saw him unsheathe his vampire teeth. Not only were they vampire teeth, but they were freaking made to maul people. And then he had me in a headlock and his teeth were angled at the point of my neck, the exact vein. It seemed as if he had practised for years and then I knew of course he would have, he was probably three hundred years old. His teeth had pressed lightly into my neck it had not done any damage, just sitting on my soft skin. I had no way to escape I could not move a bone nor muscle, I was useless, I was going to die.

But that didn't stop me from fighting. I thrashed about in his arm and his teeth grazed my neck by accident spilling my blood onto the floor below me. And then Lynn had grabbed Dawn, it was a quick swift movement but she was now in front of me kneeling as Lynn's teeth were posed at her neck. And then I got the message, she was ready to kill her, turn her into a Strigoi if I did not obey. My knee's sagged and I fell into the man's arms, my eyes closed as I waited for death to arrive.

Although it didn't.

His teeth had punctured into my neck slowly, although he wasn't drinking it, it was sliding down my neck into my corset and down my shoulders onto my hands. My heart was pounding and my head was fuzzy from adrenaline, all I wanted to do was fight back but I knew that if I did it would be Dawn's life on my hands. And then I felt the Strigoi's teeth withdraw and he hadn't taken a single gulp, endorphins were flooding my system and I couldn't think clearly through the haze. Then I saw him grin, a wild maniac grin he got up and paced before the room. Ian and Magnus were at the corner, both fighting the urge to come and save us.

"Come forward boys" commanded the Strigoi, they slowly followed Magnus shielding Ian's body with his. He was going to kill us all, one by one.

"I have a game" said the Strigoi, "my name is Luke and I am the game host." He said smiling a bloody smile. "You are all going to starve" Luke said bluntly, "until one of our Moroi is smart enough to bite and kill one of their Dhampir friends. The person who does first is our winner and is granted eternity, the rest all die." Luke walks towards the door with Lynn following him behind, "you shall be guarded by guards at all times and are to be tied up again. Until one of you tell us that you want to feed and then you must choose your victim." I saw four Strigoi walk in and felt one of them grab my hands and put them behind my back. My eyes locked into the others sending out a silent apology. And when Luke was about to shut the door his head appeared,

"And a happy games to you" he said with a bloodthirsty grin.

**Here you go, please tell me what you think. I will eventually adding some romance to spice some things up but I have to write this part first. Please review xoxoxoxo.**


End file.
